Friends Into Lovers
by ahnkashi
Summary: Sakura meet Syaoran when they're kids and since then, they became best friends. As time goes by, will their friendship keep go on? Or will it turn into a love?
1. Hi! My Name Is

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Another new story! I was just reading my old stories and I feel like… okay, this story is worth to be written in English (since it was in Indonesian before).

Well, it's not a fantasy story but I hope this story will be more than 5 chapters.

Summary: Sakura meet Syaoran when they're kids and since then, they became best friends. As time goes by, will their friendship keep go on? Or will it turn into a love?

Notes: I hope I can write better here and be patient (as I love to fast forward some stories). Rated T for safety!

Chapter 1, Hello! My Name is…

* * *

><p>"No! I want my Mommy!" a short haired girl cried.<p>

"Sakura, Mom is out of Japan. It's impossible for use to meet our Mom right now," replied a boy that was older than the girl.

"Sakura miss Mommy! I don't care, I want Mommy right now!" that girl named Sakura ran from her brother that chased her.

-Penguin Park-

"Sakura, come out from there! Looks like it's going to rain, we have to go home or Dad will get worried," Sakura's brother tried to persuade her as he drew his arm into a small hole at the bottom of the penguin statue.

"No! Sakura will come out if Mommy is here!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh! Fine! Do what you want, but if Dad's angry with you, I don't care! I want to go home and call Dad now!" replied her brother with a mad tone as he walked home.

Sakura was still sobbing inside the hole and called, "Mommy… Sakura miss Mommy so much…"

* * *

><p>The rain poured down. It was raining cats and dogs, followed by a strong wind and thunders. Sakura, who was afraid with thunders, cried even harder because she was frightened.<p>

"Mommy… Daddy… Onii-chan… Sakura's afraid…"

"Hey, you there!"

Sakura turned her head and saw a boy who seemed at her age calling her, "M-Me?"

"Yea, you! What are you doing inside there?" asked the boy as he went into the hole.

That boy was wet because of the rain, but seeing Sakura who was freezing, he gave his jacket to her, "Wear this, to keep you warm."

"Thank you…"

"What are you doing here? Come on, I'll get you home."

Sakura sobbed again and said, "Mommy… Sakura miss Mommy…"

"Haa? Mommy? Where is she?"

"My Mommy…"

Before Sakura could answer, suddenly it was a very big and loud thunder. Sakura, who was afraid of it, screamed and unconsciously hugged the boy beside her.

"H-Hey!" that boy couldn't move because Sakura hugged him in so sudden.

Trying to calm himself down, that boy hugged Sakura and stroked her hair, "Come on, it was only a thunder. Let me take you home."

"But… Mommy…"

"No more but! You have to go home now. Your parents might be worried," the boy cut her words as he pulled Sakura out from the hole.

In the middle of the rain, Sakura covered her head with the boy's jacket and she walked home, accompanied by the boy.

When they arrived at Sakura's front door, her father hugged her, "Sakura! I'm so worried, dear! I was about to look for you, but… Thank goodness you're alright…"

Sakura melted in her father's embrace and cried on his chest, "I'm sorry, Daddy… Sakura promise… I won't run away… again…"

Her father brought her up and she smiled, still crying, "Daddy… someone walked Sakura home. He…"

Sakura turned her head and saw the boy nowhere. But Sakura was sure that she had asked him to wait first, or maybe she forgot to.

Sakura looked around, making her father confused, "Where's he? Daddy! Daddy saw a boy that accompanied Sakura home, right? Right?"

"I'm sorry, darling, but Daddy didn't see anyone. Come one, you can meet him tomorrow, for sure," Sakura's father tried to calm her down as he brought her inside.

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

"Onii! Onii-chan, hurry up!" Sakura ran far away in front of her brother happily.

"Sakura! Can't you just slow down a bit?" Touya protested as he chased his little sister.

"Stop protesting! Onii-chan has to accompany Sakura! Hurry up, nii-chan!" Sakura ignored her brother's protest and instead, she ran even faster to the penguin park.

At the penguin park, Sakura looked around. She looked at the hole in the bottom of the penguin park, behind the bushes, everywhere.

"Where's he…" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Who?" Touya asked confusedly.

"The boy that walked Sakura home! Sakura want to say thank you…" Sakura explained sadly.

Touya tapped Sakura's shoulder and said, "Come on, we can meet him later."

Sakura smiled and said, "Sakura know! Sakura will wait for him here!"

Touya's eyes went wide, "Eh? What if that boy doesn't come? Do you want to wait for him until tomorrow?"

Sakura tried hardly to sit on the bench because its height was far more higher than Sakura's, "Sakura will wait for him! Sakura haven't known his name yet!"

Touya tried to persuade Sakura, "H-Hey! You're joking, Sakura! You-"

"Ah! There he is!" Sakura cut her brother's words with sparkling eyes.

She directly ran towards the boy that she met the previous day, "Umm… Do you remember me?"

That boy stared at Sakura's face and then said, "You're the girl that cried yesterday, right?"

Sakura nodded shyly and give her hand, "Yep… Umm… Thank you for taking me home yesterday. My name is Sakura! What's yours?"

Syaoran smiled and shook his hand with Sakura's, "I'm Syaoran."

"Eh? S-Sya… syo… umm… can you repeat it?" Sakura asked because she couldn't pronounce Syaoran's name correctly.

Syaoran chuckled and said, "My name is hard to be pronounced, huh? My name is Syaoran. Syao-ran."

Sakura tried her best to say it out, "Syaoo-ran… right?"

Syaoran smiled and nodded, "You're smart, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed and giggled, "Thank you… umm… Syaoran-kun, do you want to play with me?"

"Play? Sure! Let's go!" Syaoran and Sakura walked and played together in the penguin park.

* * *

><p>Well, it's done!<p>

What do you think?

I still don't have any idea what's I'm gonna write for the next chapter, but well… I'll try!

Please wait for the next chapter and REVIEW please!


	2. Butterfly

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

So Sorry! I know I take a long update but last week I can't upload this chapter due to some errors I got, and then I went for a trip! But now, I'm back!

Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Summary: Sakura meet Syaoran when they're kids and since then, they became best friends. As time goes by, will their friendship keep go on? Or will it turn into a love?

Notes: I hope I can write better here and be patient (as I love to fast forward some stories). Rated T for safety!

Chapter 2: Butterfly

* * *

><p>Syaoran and Sakura were playing together. Sakura was sitting on the swing while Syaoran was pushing it. Both of them laughed happily.<p>

"Syaoran-kun, how old are you?" Sakura asked as Syaoran stopped pushing.

"I'm five. How old are you, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran moved to her side.

Sakura raised her left palm, "I'm four!"

Syaoran chuckled and fold one of Sakura's finger, "This is four, Sakura-chan."

"Oops," Sakura giggled embarrassedly. She hadn't learnt how to count yet.

Syaoran fold Sakura's other three fingers, "This is one," he opened one, "two," he opened two, "three," he opened three, "four," finally, he opened Sakura's five fingers, "and five."

Sakura repeated what Syaoran had just taught her, "One… two… three… four… five… right?"

Syaoran clapped his hands, "Yeah! You're smart, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura jumped down from the swing, "Sakura-chan, are you hungry?"

Before Sakura could answer, her stomach grumbled, which made both of them laughed, "Let's go to my house for lunch then!"

"Okay!" Sakura took Syaoran's hand and both of them ran to Syaoran's house, which is actually, Sakura's neighbor.

"Eh? Your house is next to me, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran looked at their houses, "Ah, you're right, Sakura-chan!"

Both of them laughed as they went into Syaoran's house, "I'm home!"

"Excuse me," Sakura followed shyly behind Syaoran.

A beautiful woman with long black hair greeted them, "Welcome home, Syaoran. Ah, you bring your friend here?"

"This is Sakura-chan, Mom," Syaoran pulled Sakura and she bowed, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Li."

Syaoran's mom squatted and stroked Sakura's face, "Such a cute girl we have here. I'm Yelan, Syaoran's mother. You can call me Yelan-san."

Sakura's face brightened and she smiled, "Okay, Yelan-san!"

"Now, now, you must be hungry," Yelan stood up and brought them into the dining room.

Syaoran helped Sakura to sit down beside him, "What do we have for lunch today, Mom?"

"Dumplings, I hope you don't mind them, Sakura-chan," Yelan put the plates on the table.

Sakura looked at the dumplings awkwardly, "Just eat it, Sakura-chan! My mom's dumpling is the best one in the WHOLE world!"

Sakura took a bite and she smiled, "It's really delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it, Sakura-chan," Yelan put two glasses of water for them on the table.

"Ne, ne, Yelan-san, would you like to teach me how to cook when I'm older?" Sakura asked while eating.

Yelan raised an eyebrow, "Why is that, Sakura-chan?"

"Umm…" Sakura blushed and then looked at Syaoran who was munching his food, "… so that I can make some food for Syaoran-kun!"

Yelan smiled warmly and nodded, "In that case, I will teach you then."

After finish eating, Syaoran took Sakura's petite hand, "Let's go to my bedroom first, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nodded and followed him upstairs. She looked in awe at Syaoran's bedroom, "It's all green!"

"Green is my favorite color, what's yours?"

"I love pink," Sakura stuck her tongue out cutely.

Sakura ran to the balcony and once again, looked in awe, "Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun! Your room is right beside mine!"

Syaoran followed Sakura and smiled, "Yeah! We can talk everyday through here then!"

Sakura nodded, "So, every night, we can still talk here!"

Syaoran thought for a moment, "Sakura-chan, what if when I want to talk with you, you're not in the balcony?"

"Well, maybe we can make a bell so when I want to call you, I will shank a rope that will ring the bell in your room!"

Syaoran smiled brightly, "That will do! You're genius, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura giggled and said, "I'll ask my daddy to make it!"

* * *

><p>-At that night-<p>

"A bell?"

Sakura nodded and hugged her father, "Please Daddy… Please make two for Syaoran-kun and I… Pleaseeeeee…"

Sakura put her puppy face which her father couldn't refuse. He laughed, "Alright, alright. I'll make it."

"Yay! Thanks, Daddy!" Sakura ran to her bedroom.

She went out to the balcony and said, "My Daddy has agreed!"

Syaoran, who had been waiting at his balcony nodded, "You're great!"

"_Syaoran! Go to sleep now, honey!" _Yelan called from downstairs.

"Got it!" Syaoran replied.

Sakura giggled and said, "So, we should sleep now…"

"See you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

Sakura and Syaoran closed the curtains and went to their bed.

* * *

><p>-The next day, at the park-<p>

Sakura was sitting on the swing as usual when her eyes suddenly caught something. She jumped from the swing and caught the little creature that she saw. She turned around at Syaoran and smiled brightly.

"Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun! I caught something here!" Sakura opened her hands so that Syaoran could see what was inside.

"What is it, Syaoran-kun? It's so cute!"

Syaoran chuckled and said, "It's butterfly, Sakura-chan."

Just then the butterfly flew away, "Ah, Mr. Butterfly, wait up!"

Sakura tried to capture it again but it flew too high. Then, she saw another butterfly flew beside it, "Ne, Syaoran-kun, do you think they are friends?"

Syaoran looked at the butterflies and nodded, "I'm sure they're best friends."

"Then, they're like Syaoran-kun and I, right?"

"Eh?"

Sakura took Syaoran's hands with hers, "You and I will be best friends forever, right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Definitely!"

Both of them stared at the butterflies while holding hands. Sakura said, "I'm so lucky that I meet you, Syaoran-kun…"

"Me too…"

* * *

><p>Short? I know it's short, but that's because I don't have any idea!<p>

Think that Sakura acted so much like adult? Well, I'm sorry for that!

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. Lucky Charm

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Okay, I guess they're not really older in the previous chapter, were they?

Anyway, in this chapter, they're sure older!

Summary: Sakura meet Syaoran when they're kids and since then, they became best friends. As time goes by, will their friendship keep go on? Or will it turn into a love?

Notes: I hope I can write better here and be patient (as I love to fast forward some stories). Rated T for safety!

Chapter 3: Lucky Charm

* * *

><p>Syaoran was eight and went to a second grade elementary school while Sakura went to her first year of elementary school. She was afraid at first but after knowing that Syaoran went to the same school with her, she didn't cry anymore.<p>

So, here we go on the story. It was a sunny day and Syaoran had a soccer competition. He went to a soccer club at his school. Sakura hadn't known yet what she wanted to so after having Syaoran advised her, she decided not to take a single club yet. Anyway, Syaoran has always loved soccer and he's a great striker. At that day's match, it was the final round.

"I will watch you and support you, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura smiled as she visited Syaoran who was taking a break.

"Ah, here you go," Sakura tried to open a bottle of water but failed.

Seeing this, Syaoran chuckled. He put his hand over her and helped her to turn the cap, "Yay, I did it!"

Sakura innocently jumped in excitement and gave the bottle to Syaoran, "I know you're thirsty, Syaoran-kun!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran gladly received the bottle and drank the water.

Sakura, who was staring at Syaoran, saw his sweat dripping down his hair to his face, "You must be really tired ne, Syaoran-kun…"

"Eh?" Before able to say any words, Sakura had already taken his towel and brushed the sweat off of his cheek, "There!"

Sakura then accidentally smell the towel that Syaoran used and made a sick face, "Eww! It smells really bad!"

Syaoran laughed at Sakura's reaction, but then he had to go for the second phase of the final round. At the moment, the score was a tie, 2-2. Syaoran stood up, followed by Sakura who was still holding the towel.

"Eh, you have to leave now, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked in a sad tone.

Syaoran nodded, "The second round is starting! I better go now before I get scolded," Syaoran took the towel from Sakura.

Just right before Syaoran ran to his team, Sakura caught his wrist, "Wait a minute, Syaoran-kun!"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura leaned towards him and her lips touched his cheek, "Good luck! You have to win, okay?"

Syaoran was startled at first, but then smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Sakura-chan! I'll do my best for you!"

With that, Syaoran jogged to his team which was getting ready for their second round.

* * *

><p>The second round wasn't really good for Syaoran's team. Their opponent scored a goal, which means that Syaoran and his friends had to score at least two goals to win the match. But then, the time kept ticking. They only had ten more minutes before the match was over.<p>

Sakura, who was watching the match from the beginning, kept crossing her fingers and whispered, "Syaoran-kun… Ganbatte…"

Meanwhile, in the field, Syaoran was getting exhausted, _"It's no good…"_

Just then, one of the opponent's players made a mistake and Syaoran's team got a penalty kick. Syaoran was trusted to do the kick, which can save his team. Before kicking, he took a glance of Sakura, who was looking at him with big worried eyes.

Syaoran nodded and readied himself, and guess what? He scored!

Finally, their score was same. Five minutes left and Syaoran's team had to score another goal to win. Syaoran looked at Sakura again, who was now smiling and waving her petite hand to him. Then, the real match began.

Fortunately, the opponent made another mistake, which gave Syaoran's team a free kick. Once again, before doing the kick, Syaoran looked at Sakura who was nodding at him and give him her thumb. He smiled and then… another goal!

Just then, a few seconds after the goal, the match was over.

Syaoran's team won! Their supporters, mostly the team's parents, ran towards them and brought Syaoran up. Each of the team members got a small trophy. Syaoran took his trophy and ran to Sakura, who was wearing a very big smile on her face.

"Yay! You did it, Syao!" Sakura was jumping when Syaoran approached her.

Syaoran laughed and hugged Sakura, "It's all because of you!"

"Eh? Me?"

Syaoran pulled away and gave the trophy to Sakura, "If you weren't there, I wouldn't win! For sure! So, here, take this!"

Sakura took the trophy and then tilted her head, "Are you sure? I didn't do anything!"

Syaoran nodded firmly, "You sure did something important for me!"

"What is it?"

. . .

"You be my lucky charm."

* * *

><p>Damn! It's even shorter than the previous chapter! Sorry, can't help it! If I add anymore lines, then it would go out of the title! I'm really, really sorry!<p>

Next chapter: Departing… only for a while!

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	4. Departing only for a while

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

And yeah, I started to make this chapter at 3.15 A.M. I'm a nocturnal? You can say so.

Thanks to **ReploidCat** for the critics & suggestion! I'll try to make my writings better!

Summary: Sakura meet Syaoran when they're kids and since then, they became best friends. As time goes by, will their friendship keep go on? Or will it turn into a love?

Notes: I hope I can write better here and be patient (as I love to fast forward some stories). Rated T for safety!

Chapter 4: Departing… only for a while

* * *

><p>-Sakura's POV-<p>

So, here I am, still sitting on my bed, yawning and stretching my arms. It will be a tiring year for me since I'm currently in the sixth grade. Yes, I have to prepare myself for the final test to graduate and go to junior high. As the usual, I walk towards the window and open the curtains, only to find Syaoran-kun doing the same thing as I do. I giggle and both of us open the window.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun."

"Morning, Sakura," he's still in his grey T-shirt and white shorts, which he used for sleeping. Meanwhile, I'm still in my pink pyjamas and my hair is as messy as his.

"So, miss me in elementary school?" he smirks.

I giggle and smile, "Honestly, I do. Although I have Tomoyo-chan and the others, I still miss spending time with you."

He laughs, "God, Sakura, my school is right beside yours!"

"But separated by a TALL fence!" I emphasize at the word 'tall' and gesture it with my hands.

Well, we chat as what we usually do until he raises his hands, "Anyway, we better hurry up or we'll be late."

I giggle and hold the window, preparing to close it, "See you later."

"Yea, see you later," he does the same as I do, closing the window to get ready.

I go to the bathroom and after spending about fifteen minutes, I run to the dining room and greet my father and brother, "Morning, Dad, Bro!"

I look at a picture of my mother in the table and smile, "Morning, Mom…"

"Good morning, Sakura-san," my father says as he sits down beside me.

"Morning, monster," I give my brother, who's already sitting in front of me and stomp his foot.

Anyway, I quickly eat my breakfast, grab my lunch and run to the front door. I see Syaoran-kun, waiting for me on his bike on the front gate, "Hurry up, Sakura!"

"I'm going, Dad, Bro!" I jump behind him and he starts to cycle his bike to our schools. This has been a daily routine since we're in the same school after all.

After dropping me at my school and hearing the bell rings, he quickly rides his bike to his school beside and says loudly, "I'll pick you up later!"

I smile and then rush to my class, "Morning, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Morning, Sakura-chan! Go to school with that prince of yours again, ne?"

I sit down at my seat and then laugh dryly, "He's not my prince, Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun is just a best friend! And besides, he does that since I'm in the first year!"

"We'll see about that later," Tomoyo-chan says as if she knows what will going to happen in the future.

Syaoran-kun is only my best friend.

* * *

><p>-Syaoran's POV-<p>

Bloody hell! I'm almost late because I had this short of conversation with Sakura in the morning! Thank god I managed to get into my seat right before the teacher comes in. Eriol, my very, very, very annoying cousin as well as my best friend (which I have to admit), gives me a smirk of tease.

"Get your sweet princess a ride, huh?"

"She's only a best friend, Eriol," I reply dryly as I open my book.

The whole lesson is boring as usual. Not to say that it's hard, in fact, it's as easy as you count one plus one, that's it. I know you can guess what's lesson I'm currently in now. Bingo, Math. I'm good at Math, while that Sakura-kohai hates Math for her dearly life. I have to repeat things over and over just to get her understand for a day! Mind that, only a day! Okay, why the hell did I talk about her? Forget it.

But… honestly, I'm kinda miss her as well. Although it was me who said that our school is next to each other, but spending time without her seems to be a bit boring. Our break time is different, so we can't really see each other and say 'hi' or something like that. But well, it's only a year. And besides, we still can meet and talk to each other at home, although she has to study harder since she's in the sixth grade. But believe me, it's not me who keep calling (I mean… ringing the bell in her room), but it's her. I have been trying to ask her to study but she will say that she needs my help in Math. And when I come to her house, her math question will turn out into a joke and chat.

Wait a minute… did I just talk about her AGAIN? Oh well, nevermind.

Sakura is just my best friend.

* * *

><p>-After school, Normal POV-<p>

Sakura was waiting for the boy that was supposed to pick her up after school. Her school finished earlier than his so she had no choice but to wait for him. Tomoyo had offered her a ride but remembering that Syaoran would come to pick her up, she decided to wait. She had been standing near the gate for half an hour. She looked at her pink watch, which was her birthday present from Syaoran.

"_Fifteen minutes… I have to wait for fifteen minutes…" _Sakura hummed as she recalled her first meeting with Syaoran.

"_That's right… I was crying and saying that I want to meet my Mom…" _Sakura's Mom was still in the intensive care.

"_I cried hardly at that time and refused to eat… that's when…"_

"Oi! Sakura, are you coming or not?" Sakura looked at the person and saw Syaoran on his bike.

Sakura giggled and jumped on his bike, "Sorry, sorry. I was recalling about our first meeting."

He started to take off and laughed, "What brings you thinking about that?"

Sakura hugged him from behind, "Remember when my Mom died and I refused to eat?"

"Yea, what's wrong with that?"

"You told me that you didn't want to eat either if I didn't want to. Honestly, that was so sweet," Sakura giggled.

"To tell you the truth, I only said that so that you'd eat. I still eat my favorite chocolate at that time," Syaoran stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Oh, you dummy!" Sakura hit Syaoran's back playfully and started to tickle him.

"Hey, stop it right away or we'll fall down!" Sakura giggled and stop her movement, not wanting to have some scratches on her legs.

Syaoran stopped his bike right in front of Sakura's house, "Thanks, Syao-kun!"

"No problem, Sakura. Is it okay for you to wait every day?"

"Yep, I don't mind! As long as I can go home with you…" Sakura played with her hands shyly.

Syaoran chuckled and stroked Sakura's face, "It's only for a year, Sakura. Next year, you won't be waiting as long as you do now."

Sakura giggled and said, "Oh yeah, Syaoran-kun, do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?"

Sakura nodded and pointed the balcony. It's their sign for talking on the balcony instead of talking outside. Syaoran nodded and rode to his house. Taking his bag with him, he ran to his bedroom and dropped his bag onto his bed. He took off his tie and threw it to his bed also. Meanwhile, Sakura ran to her bedroom as well. She put her bag neatly on her desk and took off her blazer and wrapped it nicely. She opened her window and walked to the balcony.

"Slowpoke," Syaoran mocked.

"Hey!" Sakura giggled and took a peek on Syaoran's bedroom, "You just threw your bag and tie!"

"It's not an excuse! Besides, I'm a boy, not a girl, okay?" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Sakura giggled and stuck her tongue out, "Anyway, what's about the dinner?"

"Well, you see, my Dad and Bro are out for Dad's research so I wonder if you'd like to have dinner with me here. Consider it as my payback for the ride since we're little," Sakura smiled shyly.

Syaoran thought for a moment and then gestured his hands, "I'll ask my Mom."

"God, Syao-kun! You're big enough to make your own decisions!" Sakura mocked.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked downstairs to talk to his mother, "Mom, can I go to Sakura's house for dinner tonight?"

Yelan looked at his pleading eyes and smiled, "Sure. Your sisters and I will go out for shopping."

Syaoran kissed his mother's cheek, "Thanks, Mom!"

Syaoran ran back to his balcony and raised his thumb, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything would be fine, as long as you don't put something weird in my plate," Syaoran mocked.

Sakura's eyes widened and then stuck her tongue out, "Oh, I will!"

Both of them laughed and started to have another conversation.

* * *

><p>-That night, Sakura's house-<p>

Sakura was preparing the dinner when she heard the bell rang. _"Syaoran-kun is coming!" _she thought happily and then ran towards the front door. She smiled and then hugged the figure in front of her.

"Come on in, Syao-kun!" Syaoran took his shoes off and followed Sakura who had already gone to the kitchen.

Syaoran looked around the kitchen and asked, "Is there anything I can help, Sakura? Chopping the onion maybe?"

Sakura was startled, not expecting Syaoran to be in the kitchen, "God! You're giving me a heart attack, Syaoran-kun!"

Sakura punched Syaoran playfully on his upper arm and giggled, "Go to the dining room! I'm the one that invited you here!"

"What's the point? I'll help you," Syaoran chopped some onion, earning whine from Sakura.

"Syaoraaann!"

"It's alright, Sakura. I'm hungry already, okay? If I have to wait for you to finish all of these alone, I'll be dead already!"

Sakura turned around, leaving the frying pan and put her hands on her sides, "Are you mocking me?"

"The food is burning, Sakura," Syaoran replied.

Sakura looked at the food which was actually not burning and sighed, "You're so stubborn, Syao-kun."

Syaoran walked towards Sakura and gave the chopped onion, "What should I do next?"

Sakura's eyes widened at how fast Syaoran could chop the onion and how neat it was, "Your duty next is sit in the dining room!"

"W-What?"

"I'm almost finish!"

Syaoran spotted some meat and tomatoes, "No, you're not. I'll prepare those."

Sakura whined, "Syaoraan! Please just let me cook our dinner!"

"I'm only preparing them, okay? You cook it," Syaoran replied, not taking his gaze from the tomatoes.

Sakura sighed, knowing that she couldn't defeat Syaoran in arguing, "Fine."

In a few minutes later, Syaoran had finished preparing the tomatoes and meat, "I'll make the tomato puree."

"But you said-"

"It's part of preparing," Syaoran grinned and started to make the puree.

Sakura stuck her tongue out, "I hate you!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "No… I'm sure you can't hate me," he tickled Sakura's waist.

"W-What? *laugh* S-Syaoran-kun! *laugh* stop it!" Syaoran stopped tickling her and kept his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Now, do you still hate me?"

Sakura giggled and smiled, "You know I could never hate my very best friend."

Syaoran smiled, staring at Sakura's big emerald eyes. He stroked Sakura's face, "You know, Sakura… You're just way too beautiful…"

Sakura blushed at his comment and didn't even know what to answer, _"His face is just too close!"_

"S-Syaoran-kun… the puree…"

Syaoran snapped himself and let go of his arms on Sakura, "R-Right… Sorry."

"_What the hell? What did I say to her? Stupid! Now you're ruining our playful moment!" _Syaoran and Sakura were silent for quite a long time.

Sakura was making the spaghetti while Syaoran was preparing the table for them. Since what Syaoran said to her before, both of them didn't dare to look at each other. They only talk for a few seconds and then boom! Silence again. Even when they were eating their dinner, they kept silent. After having dinner, Sakura washed the dishes. She peeked on Syaoran, who was sitting on the sofa quietly.

She took a deep breath and surprised him from behind. Syaoran jumped in surprise and then turned around to see who it was, "Sakura!"

Sakura could only giggle. It was the first time she saw Syaoran that surprise, "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you that much?"

"You're giving me a heart attack!"

Sakura giggled and sat beside him, "It's a pay back! You startled me too before!"

Both of them laughed and then sighed at the same time, "So… we have the place ourselves tonight?"

Sakura unconsciously leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder, "Uh-huh…"

Sakura knew that Syaoran's mother and sisters went out for shopping that night for a midnight sale. Her father and Touya wouldn't be going home until morning, which means that Syaoran and Sakura had the place by themselves for a whole night.

Both of them were closing their eyes when Sakura broke the ice, "Ne, Syaoran-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you accompany me tonight?" that simple question, that Sakura had often given to Syaoran when they were children, made Syaoran blush.

"E-Eh? What do you mean?"

"Uh… well, I'm afraid if I'm alone in my house, so would you? You can sleep in my bro's bedroom," Sakura gave Syaoran her big pleading puppy eyes which Syaoran couldn't deny.

Syaoran groaned and said, "Fine. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway."

Sakura jumped and hugged Syaoran happily, "Thank you, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran then had an idea. He brought Sakura, who was hugging him, and lifted her up, "S-Syaoran-kun! What are you doing?"

Sakura wasn't mad or anything, instead, she laughed. She recalled what had happened when they were a kid. Syaoran often brought her up to her bedroom, but now, it was different. They were teen and Syaoran brought her up by bridal style. He opened her bedroom and smirked.

"It's still the same. All pink," Sakura laughed at his comment.

Syaoran put Sakura down on her bed and then looked at the stuff animals he had been giving her as presents. She always loves playing with animal dolls and sometimes even talks to them. It was ridiculous and made her looks like a little girl, but she didn't care.

"Cats, dogs, squirrels, rabbits, koalas, but you haven't got any teddy bears?" Syaoran sat beside her on the bed.

"They're all from you! I should be the one who asking why you haven't got me any teddy," Sakura pouted.

Syaoran thought for a moment and then said, "Alright. If you get a good score in the final exam, I'll get you a teddy bear."

Sakura smiled and hugged him, "Yay! Thank you, Syao-kun!"

* * *

><p>-That night-<p>

It was raining heavily and thunders clattered. Sakura woke up, breathing heavily and clutched the blanket tightly to her chest. She had been afraid of thunder since she was little. She hates the sound from the thunder since it always reminds her with the sound of a car crashes something. Her mother almost died because of being hit by the car. She walked quietly to her bro's bedroom while clutching her pillow. She peeked and saw Syaoran sleeping soundly on the bed. She walked towards him and gave him a light shook.

"Syaoran-kun… wake up…"

Syaoran stirred and asked sleepily, "What is it *yawn*, Sakura?"

"I'm afraid, Syao-kun… wake up…"

Syaoran was just too sleepy to even wake up. He only opened his arms for her, signaling her to sleep beside him. Sakura blushed but after hearing another thunder, she jumped into his arms and slept soundly beside him.

"_Syaoran-kun is so warm… I felt so safe whenever I'm with him…"_

* * *

><p>Big thanks for <strong>Fauxfire 101<strong>, **lilkathra**, **Eyes for Colt only** for keep reviewing this story and supporting me so far! And also thank you so much for chibi-akasaku-lover, Cheryuku, .., DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura and Antonettep (Anons) who reviewed this story!

Next chapter: Is It Love?

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	5. Is It Love?

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

I just wanna say thank you for those who have been reviewing this story and also those who have favorite/alert it! Thank you so much guys! I wouldn't have made it this far if it's not because of you!

Summary: Sakura meet Syaoran when they're kids and since then, they became best friends. As time goes by, will their friendship keep go on? Or will it turn into a love?

Notes: I hope I can write better here and be patient (as I love to fast forward some stories). Rated T for safety!

Chapter 5: Is It Love?

* * *

><p>-Syaoran's POV-<p>

Well, one year has passed. Yeah, I'm in the second grade of Junior High while Sakura is still in the freshman year of junior high. She had a good score on her final exam last year and like what I've promised her, I will give her a teddy bear.

I don't really walk together with Sakura now in Junior high since she has her own friends and I know she's kinda embarrassed walking together with a guy which is actually only your best friends but your friends gossiping you that he's your boyfriend.

So, today, afterschool, I decided to buy her the teddy bear that I've promised her since she had been bugging me. I didn't go home directly and instead, walk around to find the teddy bear. I have been looking at few shops but nothing caught my eyes until I see a toy shop. I go in, although if my classmate sees me, they will absolutely bully me at school, but for Sakura's sake, I step inside. I look around to find a teddy bear.

"Is there anything you want to buy, sir?" the shop assistant asks me, startling me.

"Ah, yeah. Do you have any teddy bear here?" I ask, not wanting to waste my time looking for a teddy bear in this big shop.

The shop assistant smiles, "Sure, follow me."

She leads me to a shelve full with teddy bears, "Is it for your girlfriend, sir?"

Girlfriend? What the hell?

"Ah, no. It's only for my friend," I say as I take a pink teddy bear.

Pink is Sakura's favorite color, "I'll buy this."

The shop assistant smiles and takes it to the cashier, "Do you want me to wrap it?"

"Uh, sure."

She puts the teddy bear into a box and wraps it with a wrapping paper with hearts motif on it. Oh gee, I wonder what Sakura will say or think about this. I don't have time to complain or anything so I just pay it and put the box into my bag, not wanting anyone to recognize it. And then, I go home.

I go directly to my bedroom and ring the bell that connected with Sakura's bedroom. I wait and wait until she appears from the opposite balcony, "Hey, Syao-kun!"

She's in her pink tank top and a pair of very short jeans. She's hot.

"Syao-kun? Hello? Is anybody there?" She giggles and waves her hand jokingly.

I chuckle and say, "Hey, there's something I wanna give you."

I take the box and ready myself to throw it, "Get ready, Sakura. If you don't catch it, don't blame me, okay?"

She giggles, "Okay!"

I throw the box, not so hard so that I won't hurt her, and she catches it perfectly and sticks her tongue out, "See? I did it!"

She studies the box and then looks at me, "Do you like me, Syao-kun?"

EH?

I feel my cheeks burning. What the hell? I don't like her! … right?

"Why did you ask that?"

She giggles and then shows me the box, "It's because the wrapping papers' motif is heart. I was just joking though. I know you won't 'coz you're my best friend!"

I dunno why but after hearing that, I feel my chest hurting. Why? Why do I feel this way? I'm looking at her, who's busy in opening the wrapping papers, not wanting to rip it. She opens the box and gasps happily.

"Syaoran-kun! You bought me a teddy bear! A pink one! Aww… So sweet!" She giggles and hugs the teddy tightly.

"And it's big, Syao-kun! Ne, is it a he or she?"

I scratch the back of my neck, "Uh… he, I suppose?"

She raises her eyebrow and laughs, "A he? But he's pink!"

Oh my… her laugh… it's like I just heard someone singing…

"Then why did you ask me?" She just giggles and ignores me, busy with her new teddy bear.

Damn, she's so cute…

"In that case, I'll name you… Syao-chan!"

"EHHHH? Why should it be my name?" I ask her, not believe in what I heard just now.

She giggles and hugs the teddy onto her chest, "It's because it's from you! You're the only boy that I befriend with, so since it's a he, I'll name him after you!"

I wish I was that bear!

"Uh, do as what as you like…" I was about to go back when she calls me.

"Wait, Syaoran-kun!" I turn around and raise an eyebrow.

She plays with her hair shyly, it has been a very cute habit of her when she's shy, "Well… there's something I don't understand in Math, so if you don't mind, can you teach me?"

I smile, "Sure. You can ask me anything."

She smiles back, "Thanks, Syao-kun! You're the best!"

I smile for the last time before I close the curtain and throw myself onto my bed, staring at the ceiling, "Why did I feel hurt when she calls me her best friend? I am her best friend."

I close my eyes and imagining her figure again, "Is this… Love?"

* * *

><p>-Sakura's POV-<p>

I stare at the curtains where Syaoran-kun has left. I feel sooooo happy! He bought me a big pink teddy bear! I was just joking when I keep asking him about the teddy, but I never expected that he would really buy me one. I look at the teddy and close my curtains. I throw myself on my bed and raise the teddy in the air.

"Ne, Syao-chan, do you know why Syaoran-kun acted so strange just now?" I stare at the teddy's eyes.

"You don't know, huh? Oh yeah, I forget to tell him something!" I was about to ring the bell but then I hold myself.

He acts really strange today… Maybe he's not feeling so well. Usually, it would be me that close the curtains first but just now… Besides, is it right to tell him that there's a cute boy in my class? He's not gay! He probably wouldn't care whether there's a cute boy or anything. That's right! I have Syao-chan here! I go back again to my bed and now lay on my stomach, still holding the teddy in my hands.

"Syao-chan, there's a cute boy in my class! I feel my heart beats so fast whenever I look at him or near him! And do you know, he sits beside me!"

I giggle and hug Syao-chan, "Ne, Syao-chan… Do you think it could be love?"

* * *

><p>Woot! How's it? Not as long as the previous chapter huh?<p>

Next, Syaoran will be in High school and become super popular!

Next chapter: First Prom

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	6. First Prom

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

My holiday has ended so I'm kinda busy now. I'll still try to update every week (or at least every two weeks).

Summary: Sakura meet Syaoran when they're kids and since then, they became best friends. As time goes by, will their friendship keep go on? Or will it turn into a love?

Notes: I hope I can write better here and be patient (as I love to fast forward some stories). Rated T for safety!

Chapter 6: First Prom

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Syaoran was eating his breakfast. He was a freshman in his high school. He wasn't the student that wears his uniform so tidy. Although he's smart, he still keeps his coolness. He let the upper two buttons of his shirts unbutton and his tie hung loosely. He kept his blazer unbutton. After finish eating, he bid her mother good bye and got on his bike. He hadn't gotten a driver license so his mother didn't allow him to ride a motorbike.

He hadn't picked Sakura up anymore since he was in third grade of junior high. She said that her friend was gossiping her with him and she didn't want that to happen since they were only best friend.

"_Only best friend, huh?"_

Syaoran has realized his love towards Sakura. He was sure he loves her, but not braves enough to tell her, _"She only considers me as her best friend. What chance do I have?"  
><em>

They weren't as close as before outside their house. But they still talk to each other from their balconies and text messaging. She also had told him that she had a crush on a boy named Kenji. He was quite popular among the girls in her year. Syaoran could only smile and bid her good luck.

"_Time to start school. I shouldn't think about her too much now," _Syaoran warned himself as he parked his bike and walked to his locker.

He opened it and saw another love letter. He sighed and shoved the love letter back as he took his books and walked to his class.

During his way, girls, either from his year or his senior, started to stare at him and whispering to each other. He sighed. He didn't know why the girls acted that way. He kept ignoring them until he got in his class.

"Yo, Eriol," his best friend, Eriol, who was sitting on his seat, which was located next to Syaoran's, smiled back at him.

"Hey, there, Syaoran. Got the stares from girls again, huh?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and took his books for the first lesson, "I wonder why they kept staring at me. It's not like I'm a superstar or anything."

"Man, look at you! For girls, you're cool, handsome, hot! Try to ask every girl and they will say it!"

Syaoran smiled sadly and mumbled, "Not for Sakura…"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"No," Syaoran rested his head on his palm, "Nothing."

* * *

><p>-At Sakura's class-<p>

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled as she sat down.

"Good morning, Kenji-kun," Sakura said shyly to a boy who sat behind her.

Kenji turned his head up and said, "Oh, good morning, Sakura-chan."

"_Oh my gosh! He called me Sakura-chan! He calls me Sakura-chan!" _Sakura said happily in her mind.

Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura's face, "Hello? Earth to Sakura-chan."

Sakura snapped back and smiled, "What's up, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and took her outside, "Sakura-chan, please listen to me. Fukuwaka-san is not a good person. He's a playboy."

Sakura sighed, "Tomoyo-chan, please don't say bad things about Kenji-kun. I love him, okay?"

Sakura was about to walk back to the class but Tomoyo's hand prevented her to do so, "Wait, Sakura-chan, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura sighed, already knowing what her question was.

"Why didn't Li-kun take you to school anymore? Don't tell me that both of you-"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura interrupted in a mad tone, "We're still best friend, okay? So please, stop asking that question again."

Sakura walked back to class, leaving Tomoyo standing outside alone, "Sakura-chan… Li-kun is much better than Fukuwaka-san… Please open your eyes…"

Just then, a teacher cleared his throat and said, "Please get inside the class, Daidouji-san."

"Ah, right, sir."

* * *

><p>"A prom?"<p>

The teacher nodded as the whole class stared at her in confusion, "Yes. In this high school, we always have a prom every year after the final exam. Every students may come alone or with a partner."

One student raised her hand and asked, "Miss, can we ask for a partner out from this high school?"

"Unfortunately no. Only students in this high school who are allowed to come to the prom," the teacher said.

"Any other questions? No? Well, then, class is dismissed."

All of the students stood up. Some went out and the other talked to each other, trying to look for a partner. Meanwhile, Eriol approached Syaoran who was walking to the door, "Syaoran!"

"What is it, Eriol?" Syaoran stopped his step and turned around.

Eriol smirked, knowing that he loves Sakura, "You're disappointed 'coz you can't take Sakura-chan, huh?"

Syaoran gave a dry laugh and said, "I bet she had a date with the boy she likes. I won't come to the party anyway."

"Hey," Eriol held Syaoran's shoulder, "Stop thinking about Sakura-chan. There are lots of girls out there."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

"Great! See you tomorrow then!"

Syaoran ran out, not wanting to meet any girls that will ask him to be their partners. He took his bike and went home. Just then, something caught his eyes. Sakura was walking together with her friend. Not Tomoyo, but a boy. Syaoran could see that the boy had a sight as if Sakura was his prey.

"_Should I call her?"_

Syaoran shook his mind and decided to take a different way home, _"She looks happy with him…"_

* * *

><p>-Sakura's POV-<p>

Oh My God…

Do you know what was happening now?

I'm walking together with Kenji-kun! He offered me to walk me home so… I can't refuse it! It's a golden chance! Oh my… I can't help but blushing…

Ah… it only felt like five minutes but then I've arrived at home…

"So, see you later, Sakura-chan?"

I blush, but then smile and nod, "See you later, Kenji-kun."

"Oh yea, Sakura-chan, are you free tomorrow?"

Oh my god! Is he going to ask me out?

I shake my head, "Great! Would you like to go with me tomorrow? You know, walk around and… maybe…"

"Sure! I'd like to!"

He laughs… oh my, he's so cute!

"See you at ten tomorrow."

Oh my gosh! Is it a date?

I run inside my room, earning a question from my brother, "What's with the commotion, monster?"

I stick my tongue out, "It's none of your business."

I run to my bedroom and throw myself to my bed. I hold Syao-chan and start to talk to him, "Hey, Syao-chan, do you know, Kenji-kun asked me out today!"

"I got to tell Syaoran-kun!" I get off from the bed and ring the bell, waiting for Syaoran to answer it.

I wait… one minute… five minutes…

I ring the bell again but he doesn't show up… I wonder what's wrong… He should have arrived at home already…

Oh well… Maybe later…

* * *

><p>-The next day, Normal POV-<p>

Sakura was having her what-so-called-a-date with Kenji. He brought her to a café, "Do you have fun, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded as she blushed, "Very. Do you?"

Kenji took her hand and held it, "Of course…"

Kenji was staring at Sakura's eyes while she felt herself blushing and her heart beating quickly, "Sakura-chan, I want to ask you something…"

"What is it, Kenji-kun?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>-That evening-<p>

Syaoran was getting ready for the prom when he heard the bell ringing. He went to his balcony and put a smile, "Hey."

Sakura smiled, "You look good in that, Syaoran-kun. Are you going to a party or something?"

"There's a prom in my school. Eriol forced me to go," Syaoran explained, "So, why did you call me?"

Sakura played with her fingers shyly and said, "Well, I went out with Kenji-kun today and umm… He asked me to be his girlfriend… What should I say?"

Syaoran felt his heart broke, but he kept a smile, "You li… love him, right? You should say that you'd like to…"

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Syao-kun! I know you can help me! You're the best! The best friend I have!"

Syaoran smiled sadly and walked back, "Well, since you're done with me… I got to go now…"

"Ah… Okay. Have fun at the prom!" Syaoran smiled and then closed the curtain.

Sakura pouted as she hugged the bear, "I wonder what's wrong with him… He's so cold just now…"

* * *

><p>Ohohoho! Sakura got a boyfriend? Syaoran got his heart broken!<p>

Next chapter: Second Prom

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	7. Second Prom

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

I read your reviews and seem like all of you hate Kenji so much XD

Well, he actually didn't know that Syaoran loves Sakura but well… here's a spoiler, he's a jerk.

Summary: Sakura meet Syaoran when they're kids and since then, they became best friends. As time goes by, will their friendship keep go on? Or will it turn into a love?

Notes: I hope I can write better here and be patient (as I love to fast forward some stories). Rated T for safety!

Chapter 7: Second Prom

-Sakura's POV-

Right! I'm a freshman in senior high already! Fast, huh? Well, time flies. Anyway, I have big news for all of you! I'm Kenji's girlfriend now! We have been going out for almost a year now. And, when there's good news, there will always be a bad news. Yes, Syaoran-kun has been acting so weird recently. He doesn't greet me anymore as usual. He doesn't ring the bells anymore either. Sometimes, he sometimes doesn't even answer my call or reply my messages. I wonder why. And it happened since I went out with Kenji. Oh well, it's just a coincidence, isn't it?

So, like last year, there will be a prom for students in the high school. Of course, I will go with my boyfriend, Kenji.

Oh yeah, speaking of Kenji, I feel something weird with him. He asked me not to get so romantic at school. He said so that we could get focus for our studies. I wonder, is it really logical? Well, at least he still brings me to a date every week.

So, I have decided I want to talk with Syaoran-kun today. When I get home, I ring the bell, waiting for him to answer it. And believe me, it's not easy to call him in this ancient way. I should ring the bell for more than three times so that he would go to the balcony.

"What is it?" He asked.

As usual, he acted so cold, "Syaoran-kun, I just want to know if you'll go to the prom."

He keeps quite for a moment before giving his answer, "I won't go."

"Eh, why?"

"I don't have any partner," he said as he gritted his teeth.

I hump, he's lying! There are lots of girls who have crush on him!

"Can't you just pick one of your fan girls to be your partner?"

For once, I thought I see his eyes look very sad, "Why should I go with girl that I don't even like?"

Could it be… "Eh? So you have a crush on another girl already?"

He seems to be hesitated for a moment before answering, "You can say so."

"Who is it? Is she in your grade? Or is she in my grade? Or probably she's your senior?"

He groans and says while taking his eyes from me, "She has a boyfriend already…"

"Eh? It can't be… You're such a good guy! Doesn't she realize how nice you are? Being your girlfriend is such a gift!"

He sighs before walking away, "Are you done with me? I want to rest."

"Ah… okay," he walks away, again…

-Syaoran's POV-

I hear the bell ringing and I just wanna ignore it. But at the same time, I wanna see her face… yeah…

So, I come out to the balcony and ask, "What is it?"

She gulps before finally asking, "Syaoran-kun, I just want to know if you'll go to the prom."

I became quiet…

Well, I think I know the answer already, "I won't go."

"Eh, why?"

"I don't have any partner," and… that's the truth! I rejected all of the girls just because of Sakura. I'm a dumb, huh?

"Can't you just pick one of your fan girls to be your partner?"

"Why should I go with girl that I don't even like?" I spat. Honestly, I'm kinda mad because she just won't realize what she's saying… Well, not her fault, that's the point.

"Eh? So you have a crush on another girl already?"

Bingo, Sakura. You're so smart yet, you're so dense for not realizing that the girl is actually you.

"You can say so."

"Who is it? Is she in your grade? Or is she in my grade? Or probably she's your senior?"

Whoa, so aggressive? It's not like she likes me or not, wait, she has a boyfriend already. So why did she need to know about this? Friends? Make sense.

I groan and try to give her a hint, "She has a boyfriend already…"

"Eh? It can't be… You're such a good guy! Doesn't she realize how nice you are? Being your girlfriend is such a gift!"

Oh well, Sakura, it's actually you! And if you say so, then… forget it… she doesn't even like me. She only sees me as her best friend, nothing else. It's useless to give her hints… She will never realize about it.

I sigh, I wanna end this chit chat, "Are you done with me? I want to rest."

"Ah, okay…" with that, I go back and close the window as well as the curtain, trying to let the shine go through my bedroom.

You know what, Eriol and Tomoyo even realized that I'm in love with Sakura! Well, they figured it out and then forced me to tell the truth so…

I lay on my bed and sigh, "I'm such a coward…"

-Prom, Sakura's POV-

I've asked Kenji to pick me up since Syaoran-kun isn't going, so I can't possibly go there by myself. But Kenji said that he can't since he has something to do. Well, he won't tell me what he's doing and I don't think I want to ask about it either. So, I finally asked Tomoyo to pick me up and both of us went to the prom. Kenji asked me to meet him on the hall so when Tomoyo asked me whether I want to join her taking some drinks, I refuse.

I sigh, "Just if Syaoran-kun's here…"

Just then, Tomoyo texted me, _"So sorry, Sakura-chan. I can't accompany you since well… Eriol wants to take me for a dance. You'll be fine, right?"_

I smile. Yes, Tomoyo-chan is going out with Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun's best friend, _"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan. Have fun with Eriol-kun!"_

Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun and I are friends since well… Eriol-kun, who is Syaoran-kun's best friend, is going out with Tomoyo-chan, my best friend. Understand now?

"_Well, I advise you, Sakura-chan, I don't think Kenji is a good guy. Li-kun is better!"_

Oh gee, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun have been saying about that thing over and over. They probably just don't like seeing me going out with Kenji! He's a good guy! And Syaoran-kun… he's only my best friend, that's all! Besides, he seems to be cold at me now…

"Hey, babe!" I heard someone calling and see Kenji smiles at me.

He gives me a hug and a kiss on my forehead, "When can I get your first kiss?"

I purse my lips and smile, "Later… when I turn seventeen, you can have it…"

"Aww… Can't I have it now? You're going to be seventeen in no time!"

"Later," I giggle.

I see disappointment in Kenji's eyes but I don't want my first kiss to be taken before I'm seventeen, "Hey, babe, where's your best friend?"

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh… You mean Syaoran-kun, huh? He said he didn't want to go," somehow, I feel Kenji's eyes softened.

He kisses my neck and asks, "So… You're mine for tonight?"

I feel blush creep up to my cheeks and I push him aside, "I…"

He then chuckles, but I swear I saw rage flashed on his eyes, "Well, I don't feel really good. I'll go home now, so, you'll be fine here alone, right?"

I sigh… I was hoping he would offer me a ride back to my home but well… he said he didn't feel really good so, "Yes… I'll be fine. Take a rest once you get home, okay?"

"Love you, babe," he kisses my cheek and then walks away.

I sigh again… Just if Syaoran-kun is here… he probably can accompany me…

Well, I guess I'll take a walk around the hall since I really don't want to ruin Tomoyo-chan's and Eriol-kun's lovey dovey moment.

I was walking around when then a sight catches my eyes…

I saw Kenji, with his arm around a girl, and both of them walk out from the hall. I felt hurt but… before I could think, I followed them. Along their way, they exchange kisses. Before go into his car, he kisses the girl's lips passionately. My eyes start to water… They went inside and then he drove.

. . .

How could he…

Or is it only my imagination?

See how jerk Kenji could be? XD

Well, no offense for those who's got a name 'Kenji', okay?

Next chapter: True Love

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	8. True Love

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

So, I was scanning the past exam that I will face for my scholarship abroad and I… well…

On with the story!

Summary: Sakura meet Syaoran when they're kids and since then, they became best friends. As time goes by, will their friendship keep go on? Or will it turn into a love?

Notes: I hope I can write better here and be patient (as I love to fast forward some stories). Rated T for safety!

Chapter 8: True Love

* * *

><p>Sakura was playing with her teddy bear, Syao-chan, while talking to him as the usual, "Syao-chan… I saw Kenji with a girl yesterday…"<p>

She waited as if the teddy was saying something, "Is it real or only my imagination?"

Again, she waited. She then sighed as she hugged the teddy close to her chest, "I should ask him about that…"

After a few minutes lying blankly on the bed while staring on the ceiling, she then went down from the bed, still holding the teddy in her arms. She walked to her balcony and held the bell, _"Should I call Syaoran-kun?"_

Sakura shook her head and went back to her bed, throwing herself onto the bed, "I can't possibly share this with Syaoran-kun…"

Sakura raised the teddy and stared at its eyes, "Syao-chan! What should I do?"

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, Syaoran's room-<p>

Syaoran was lying on his bed as he kept playing the ball in his hands, throwing it in the air and catching it back, _"I wonder if Sakura had a great time at the prom last night."_

He caught the ball for the last time and then put it on his bed. He then walked towards his balcony and held the bell, _"Should I ask her?"_

He stood there for a few minutes before finally threw himself onto his bed, "I can't possibly ask about that to her… I bet she had a great time with her boyfriend…"

He closed his eyes and imagined Sakura's face in his mind, "Should I tell her… my true feelings?"

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

Sakura had asked Kenji whether he could go over her house afterschool. 'A chat' was her reason for inviting him. At first, he refused because he 'said' to her that he had to go home, but after debating, he then agreed but only for a few minutes. Sakura had readied herself to ask Kenji about the girl and she was ready for whatever his answer was.

When they arrived, Kenji urged Sakura so that they could have a chat in her bedroom, which finally Sakura agreed. Kenji sat on Sakura's bed, "You sure like dolls, huh?"

Sakura blushed but nodded.

"Heh, childish," he muttered lowly but Sakura was sure she heard it.

Kenji spotted the teddy bear on her bed, which seemed to be very special since the other dolls were put nicely on her desk or cupboard, "This teddy is a special thing for you, huh?"

Sakura smiled as she picked her teddy, "Yes… this is a present from Syaoran-kun. His name is Syao-chan."

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura swore she saw rage in his eyes.

"Y-Yes. He's my best friend! Don't worry about it!"

Kenji snorted and mumbled something which Sakura couldn't hear. She finally took a deep breath and braved herself to say the words, "Kenji… May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Who's the girl that went home with you on the prom two days ago?"

. . .

Kenji grinned, _"She found out, eh?"_

"I'll tell you but first… can you give me some drinks?"

Sakura put the teddy down and went to the door, "What do you want?"

"Anything would be fine."

Sakura disappeared from the door, which made Kenji grinned, "Now, now, we shouldn't waste our time, should we?"

* * *

><p>-A few minutes later-<p>

"Kenji, I'm sorry but we're run out of tea so I hope you won't mind drinking some…"

Sakura's words stopped when she saw Kenji… no… Syao-chan being stabbed by a small knife which was being hold by Kenji. Its chest was torn and its legs and hands were limped and looked like it would split up with the body. The cute teddy bear before was now turned into a torn teddy bear.

Sakura let her grip on the tray loosened, which made the glasses fell down but luckily, her floor was covered by the carpet so they didn't broken. She ran towards her teddy bear and tried to take him from Kenji's grip.

"Let go of him!"

She finally managed to take Syao-chan away from Kenji, although earning a small scratch on her hand, "What have you done to him?"

Kenji flipped the knife and put it into his pocket. He put his evil grin and pinned Sakura on the floor, "You know, my sweet cherry blossom, you're so naïve and childish!"

"W-What?" Tears started to form from Sakura's eyes.

"Didn't you realize that I wanna go out with you is just because I feel pity on you. Well, also to make that Syaoran-kun of yours felt jealous and lost his title as the coolest guy ever!" Kenji spit.

Sakura's eyes widened. She now understood why Kenji didn't allow her to get to close with him at school and also why he had the rage in his eyes whenever she talked about Syaoran.

"Oh, and your question before, I will answer it now," Sakura's heat beat as fast as a rocket as she was ready to face the truth.

"Yes, I have another girlfriend who is much sexier and even let me have her on the bed," Kenji grinned as he licked Sakura's neck.

Sakura pushed him off of her and slapped him across his cheek, "Go… GO!"

Kenji smiled devilishly and stood up, "If you let me to have at least your first kiss, I think I may spare you…"

"Go, Imamura Kenji! We're over now!"

Kenji mumbled before he took his bag and went out from Sakura's house. Sakura was crying hard after he left. She didn't care whether Kenji had a girlfriend or that he dumped her. She looked at Syao-chan in her hands and cried even harder.

"I'm so sorry, Syao-chan… I should have listened to Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun… Kenji is not a good guy at all… I'm so sorry…" Sakura hugged Syao-chan as she kept crying.

* * *

><p>-Syaoran's POV-<p>

I had just arrived and was reading some books when then I heard Sakura yelling. Well, it's not really a scream but… look, her bedroom is next to mine and my ears are quite sensitive, okay? So don't ask me why the hell I can hear her voice. Anyway, I swear her scream isn't the normal scream when she was surprised or something like that. It's more like… as if she's mad or upset. I knew she was alone at her house because her parents must be working at this time, as well as Touya.

Oh well, probably she had just tripped.

* * *

><p>-That night, Normal POV-<p>

Syaoran had just had his lunch when he heard the phone ringing and somebody picked it up, "Syaoran! A call for you!"

Syaoran sighed and then walked towards the phone, "It's from Nadeshiko-san."

He raised an eyebrow, _"Sakura's Mom? I wonder what's going on."_

"Yes, Nadeshiko-san?"

"_Syaoran-kun! Would you please come here for a moment? Sakura doesn't want to go out and she kept her door locked!"_

His eyes widened in surprise, "W-What? I'll be right there, Nadeshiko-san!"

Syaoran put the phone down and then put his shoes on, "Where are you going, son?"

"Sakura doesn't want to go out, Mom. I'll be right back," with that, Syaoran went to Sakura's house which was actually right beside his.

* * *

><p>-Sakura's house-<p>

Touya went downstairs, earning a worried gaze from his parents, "How's it?"

Touya shook his head and sighed, "No use. She won't even reply."

*ding dong*

"Ah, I hope it's Syaoran-kun," Nadeshiko went to the front door and opened the door, only to reveal Syaoran.

"How's Sakura, Nadeshiko-san?" Syaoran asked in such a worried tone.

Nadeshiko shook her head, "She's in her bedroom. Please, at least you can make her eat her dinner."

"I'll do my best," with that Syaoran went upstairs.

"Oi, brat," Syaoran turned his head around, earning a death glare from Touya, "If you make her cry even harder, I swear I'll kill you!"

Syaoran ignored him and knocked Sakura's bedroom door, "Sakura? Can you hear me? Please answer me."

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, in Sakura's room-<p>

Sakura was still sobbing while clutching her teddy and sitting on the floor. She then heard a masculine voice through her door, _"Sakura? Can you hear me? Please answer me…"_

Sakura managed to find her voice, "S-Syaoran-kun…? Is that you…?"

* * *

><p>-Outside-<p>

Syaoran was so happy when she finally heard Sakura's voice, _"S-Syaoran-kun…? Is that you…?"_

He tried to turn around the knob but no use, it was locked, "Open the door please, Sakura…"

After waiting a few minutes, he then heard a clicking sound.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, Inside, Sakura's POV-<p>

"_Open the door please, Sakura…"_

It's definitely Syaoran-kun!

S-Should I open the door… for him?

B-But I…

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Sakura finally opened the door, but only to peek at Syaoran, "Sakura…"

She couldn't say anything and tears were still rolling down from her eyes, "May I come in?"

The softness in his words made her had no choice but to agree. She nodded and moved aside so that he could slip in. She closed the door and locked it again. When she turned around, Syaoran hugged her tightly before even giving her a chance to say anything.

"I'm so worried about you, Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, but then softened and hugged him back, _"Syaoran-kun is so warm…"_

He then pulled back and then took her face in his hands, "What's wrong with you? Are you sick? Or did your boyfriend do something back to you?"

Sakura then burst into tears again, which made Syaoran startled, "W-What? Did I say something wrong? I-I'm so sorry!"

Sakura shook her head and then brought the teddy and showed it to Syaoran, "I-I'm so… sorry… S-Syao-chan… S-Syao-chan is…"

Syaoran calmed down and then looked at the teddy he had given to her years ago, "Who did this, Sakura?"

"K-Kenji… he… I… I'm so… sorry!"

Syaoran hugged her and stroked her back to calm her down, "It's alright, Sakura… It's not so bad, see? I can fix him for you."

Sakura looked at him with her teary eyes, "R-Really…? Y-You're not… lying?"

Syaoran smiled, "Of course not. Now, while I'm fixing this for you, go downstairs and eat your dinner, okay?"

"B-But-"

"No more but. I don't want you to get sick," Syaoran unlocked the door and took Sakura downstairs.

Nadeshiko was absolutely talking to Fujitaka and Touya in her worried tone, but then gasped when she saw Sakura. She ran and hugged her, "Are you alright, honey? I'm so worried about you!"

Touya took a glance at Sakura and then grabbed Syaoran by his collar, "What had you done to my sister? She had been crying for a long time! Her eyes are swelling!"

"Nii-chan!" Sakura held Touya's fist and looked at him with her watery eyes, "It's not Syaoran-kun's fault…"

Touya took a last glance at Syaoran before finally letting him go, "Now, eat as much as you can, okay?"

Sakura smiled a bit and nodded, "F-Fix him… okay?"

Syaoran nodded and waited until Touya brought her to the dining room, "Excuse me, Nadeshiko-san. Do you have a sewing kit?"

"Sewing? Yes, we do. Fujitaka, can you please take it? I want to take a look at Sakura."

"Sure," Fujitaka went to take the sewing kit and then gave it to Syaoran, "Here you go, Syaoran-kun."

"Thank you," with that, he went back upstairs and start fixing the teddy (he's good at this thing. Anyone wanna hire him as a housewife? XD)

* * *

><p>-A few minutes after that-<p>

Sakura had just finished her meal and smiled, "Thank you for the meal, Mom."

"I'm glad you finished it clean," Nadeshiko smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead.

Sakura smiled and stood up. She then went upstairs to her bedroom, only to find Syaoran stitching the teddy. Without realizing it, Sakura let out a giggle, which made Syaoran turned her gaze at her.

"You're back already?" Sakura nodded and sat beside him.

"You can *hiccup* sew?" Syaoran laughed when he heard Sakura hiccupping.

He then pinched both of Sakura's cheeks playfully, "This is what you get from crying for such a long time."

Sakura pouted and then tried to take a glance at the teddy, "Syao-chan…"

Sakura took the teddy but then, the needle which was still there, made her bleed, "Ouch!"

Syaoran took the teddy from her and sucked Sakura's bleeding finger, and made Sakura blush. After a few seconds, he took it out and checked it so that the blood wouldn't come out anymore, "There."

Syaoran then took the teddy and continued sewing, "It's not finished yet, Sakura. Give me a few more minutes and yes, I can sew."

"You'll make a good wife, Syaoran," Sakura joked as she pinched Syaoran's cheek slightly.

Syaoran gave a dry laugh, "I'm. A. Man."

After five minutes, Syaoran cut the thread and gave it to Sakura, "There. Although it may not as good as before, but at least, it won't break anymore."

Sakura pinched the teddy and scanned it around. She then smiled brightly, "It's really good, Syaoran-kun! It's as good as new!"

"Thank you!" Sakura jumped and hugged Syaoran tightly, which made him blush.

After a couple of seconds, Sakura pulled back, "Err… So, I guess my duty here is done?"

"Eh? You're leaving already?" Sakura felt sadness washed over her, _"Why do I want him to stay here?"_

"It's night already. We should go back to school tomorrow. Take a rest, alright?" Syaoran smiled as he stood up.

Sakura frowned but then smiled, "Can you at least tuck me to my bed?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Sakura, you're gonna be seventeen and you still want me to tuck you?"

"Syaoo-kun!" Sakura giggled and threw herself on the bed.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked towards the bed, "Fine, fine. You're such a big baby."

Sakura giggled as Syaoran pulled the blanket over her, "There, may I go now, your highness?"

Sakura shook her head playfully and made Syaoran groaned, "What else, your highness?"

Sakura pointed at her forehead and mimicked a kiss on her lips. Syaoran recalled what he had ever done to her. When she was a kid and got a fever, Syaoran had to tuck her and kissed her forehead so that she would want to take a rest. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. Sweet dream, my princess," Sakura blushed hearing his comment.

"_His princess…"_

Syaoran turned the light off and went out, leaving Sakura alone in her thoughts, _"Why is my heart beating so fast when he's with me?"_

* * *

><p>Surprise! So, you expected that Sakura will realize her love towards Syaoran? Nope, nope, nope, you're wrong!<p>

So, let me explain what the title means. True love here means Syaoran expressing his true love towards Sakura. Yeah! So sorry to confuse you all and well… probably disappoint you…

Next chapter: Prince Charming

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	9. Prince Charming

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

FYI, this story is meeting the end (chapter 10? Nope, I don't think so). Anyway, I have another 2 ideas, one is from my own (I've posted the summary on my profile) and the other one is from a game (I haven't posted it on my profile)

So, on with the story!

Syaoran: 18 years old (and he's got a motorbike, Yay!), Sakura: 17 years old

Chapter 9: Prince Charming

* * *

><p>"I'm going, Mom!" Sakura shouted as she went out from her house and waited in front of Syaoran's house.<p>

She had decided to wait for him and ask him whether he didn't mind going to school with her. She had a thought the previous night. She felt so guilty in treating Syaoran when she had Kenji back then. He has been a very good best friend anyone dreamed for, but she thanked him by asking him not to go to school together anymore just because she didn't want to have rumors about her and him. She thought he wouldn't care and just dumped her because of her bad treatment towards him, but what had happened on the previous night had surprised her. He came and even took a great care of her. She wanted to cry recalling those moments.

"I'm going!" that was when she heard a deep masculine voice from the door near where she stood.

Not long after that, she saw him taking his motorbike out from the gate, "Huh? Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sakura blushed when she saw him, _"What happened to me?"_

"Umm… I was just thinking whether… umm…"

"What? Just spit it out!" Syaoran chuckled.

"Well," Sakura played with her fingers, "I hope you don't mind… you know… going to school together with me?"

Sakura didn't dare to see Syaoran at his eyes. After hearing no response from him, she stepped back a bit, "I-I'm sorry… I should have known that…"

His laughter cut her words as she saw him patting the space on his motorbike, "Don't be silly. Come!"

She smiled brightly and went behind him and held him for assistance, "Ready?"

Sakura giggled and Syaoran took it as a yes. He started his motorbike and went to their school. On their way there, Sakura leant her head on Syaoran's back and closed her eyes, wanting to feel his warmth.

She felt so peaceful until, "Sakura… we're arrived already…"

She felt a small shake and started to open her eyes, only to see the motorbike had stopped and Syaoran looking at her. She blushed and let go of her hands, "I-I'm sorry!"

They got off of the bike, "So, we're departing here?"

Sakura felt sadness washed over her, "Well, we're in the same building so…"

He chuckled and smiled, "Right, let's go."

Along their way, Sakura stole some glances on her best friend who was walking beside her, _"Oh my, why hadn't I realized about it before? He's so cute! And… and…"_

"Sakura, watch your step!" She tripped on the stairs but luckily, he caught her.

Sakura blushed, _"Have I said muscular? He's not those skinny kids anymore…"_

"I-I'm fine…" He settled her on the floor and looked at her with concern eyes.

"Are you alright? Do you feel unwell or something?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"If you say so," they continued their walk.

Along their way, Sakura recognized some girls who squealed when they saw Syaoran, _"Hmm… Syaoran-kun is so popular here…"_

She looked at him again, _"No wonder… he's just perfect!"_

Sakura didn't see where she was going and when she saw Syaoran stopped, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Syaoran turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Well, we're arrived at my class and I thought… I thought you've gone to yours since I dunno which one it is."

Sakura blushed when she realized that she had actually tailing him, "I-I'm sorry! I'll go back to my class!"

She ran away, not giving Syaoran a chance to say anything, "What's with her? She's really weird today…"

* * *

><p>-Sakura's class-<p>

Sakura panted after a run. She took a deep breath and then walked to her seat, "Morning, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo replied with a smile.

Tomoyo took both Sakura's hands with hers and then looked at her with concern eyes, "I heard you had a fight with Fukuwaka-san. Are you alright now?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I'm fine, thanks to Syaoran-kun."

"Syaoran-kun, huh?" Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tomoyo grinned, "Promise me you'll tell me every detail on what happened yesterday, okay? I was so worried about you!"

Sakura giggled and hugged her friend, "I will."

* * *

><p>-Syaoran's class-<p>

"Morning, Syaoran," Eriol said as he sat on Syaoran's desk.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed, "Morning, Eriol, but could you please get off of my desk?"

"Oh man, it's not like I'm gonna break it or something," Eriol did what Syaoran asked him and sat on his desk.

"Well, I doubt it won't," Syaoran chuckled.

Eriol raised an eyebrow and asked, "You look well… how to say this… more cheerful? Yea, I guess that's the word."

"No, I'm the usual me."

"Alright, let me correct it. You're not being yourself a few days… no, a few months ago, and today, you're being the normal you."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Eriol, nothing changed, okay?"

"Something did change," Eriol grinned, "I thought I saw you talking to your sweet childhood friend there."

Syaoran sighed, "It's normal. She had a problem last night, I helped her. That's what friends do."

Eriol shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. Can't help with that stubborn head of yours."

* * *

><p>-Later that day, Sakura and Tomoyo-<p>

"So, you're not Fukuwaka-san's girlfriend anymore, are you?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "Nope."

"And you're getting closer again to Li-kun, aren't you?"

She smiled again and nodded, "Yep."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Tomoyo squealed as she hugged Sakura.

"Finally, my little Sakura finds her true love!"

Sakura blushed when she heard this but tried to control her emotion, "It's not like I love him, Tomoyo-chan… He's just my best friend…"

"Uh-huh, what do you feel towards him?"

"Well…" Sakura looked at her best friend, "The truth?"

"The truth."

Sakura sighed and played with her hands, "I just realized today… I know, stupid me… that he's so cute, much cuter and more handsome than Kenji… he's so kind, not a skinny little boy anymore and well… he's just perfect!"

"I got it!" Tomoyo smiled, "You'll fall in love with him!"

"W-What? You can't see the future, Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura pouted as she blushed.

"Oh, but I can predict it," Tomoyo let out her usual laugh (You know the 'ohohoho' laugh, right?)

"Well… probably…"

* * *

><p>Short? I know… So sorry! I just dunno what to write!<p>

But don't worry, in the next chappie, you'll find what you have been seeking from this story! Yes, finally, finally!

Well, not really the final but… Stop this spoiler!

Next chapter: Our True Feelings

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	10. Third Prom, Our True Feelings

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

I'm sooooo sorry guys! I know it's very, very late but I have lots of things to do so, I'm so sorry for this terrible lateness!

So, I was thinking of continuing this story until they were in college (which I usually made it directly to having a family). And I'm so sorry for making this story seemed to be so fast, but I'll try my best!

So, on with the story!

Syaoran: 18 years old (and he's got a motorbike, Yay!), Sakura: 17 years old

Chapter 10: Third Prom, Our True Feelings

* * *

><p>-Syaoran's POV-<p>

Finally, after the dreadful months studying for the exam, I'm now free! Yeah, you see, no more exam, no more studying, things like that (for now though).

Well, let me get this clear. Third prom is coming and as the usual, Eriol tried, no, begged me to go. Sakura has broken up with his ex-boyfriend, dun care the name duh, and I'm thinking of asking her…

"Syaoran, you'll go, okay?" Eriol said that word for the million times.

I sigh, "Eriol, you know… I won't go."

"You have no reason, dude! Sakura is single now, ask her out!"

Yea, he got the point.

"She considers me as her best friend, okay? Nothing else!"

"Whoa, stay calm. But well, you can go with her as best friends, I mean… this is the last prom and it's such a waste if you don't go."

"I'll try…"

-Normal POV-

Sakura was pouting as her friend, Tomoyo, begged her to ask Syaoran out to the prom, "Come on! He didn't go with any of his fans, you get chance!"

"But, Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura whined, "He only sees me as a best friend, nothing else! And besides…" Sakura looked down.

"Besides?"

"Well…" Sakura sighed, "I once ever asked him whether he had a crush, it was before I realized my feelings… He said that the girl he likes has a boyfriend already…"

"So?"

Sakura pouted, "What if that girl is a single now? He would ask her out, for sure… not me…"

Tomoyo tried to muffle her laughs, _"__That__ girl __is __you, __Sakura-chan!__"_

She wanted to speak it out loud, but she kept it for good later, "Well, who knows? Just ask him whether he wants to go with you, if you want to play safe, as best friends, not couple."

"B-But…"

Tomoyo held Sakura's shoulders and looked at her eyes, "Look, Sakura-chan, he's going to graduated soon. This prom, his last prom, is your last chance, okay?"

"Uh well…" Sakura took a deep breath, "I'll try…"

*ding dong*

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand, "Let's go back to class, shall we?"

On their way going back to class, the girls met the boys. Tomoyo and Eriol made a quick eye contact and excused themselves, "We have something to talk," as their reason, which made the situation around Sakura and Syaoran felt awkward.

"Syaoran-kun" "Sakura"

Both of their eyes widened, "You first, Syaoran-kun…"

"No, no, ladies first."

They looked at each other before finally laughing together, "You first, okay, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran chuckled, "Well, actually…" he scratched the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you…"

Sakura tilted her head, "If I?"

"Ifyouwannacometothepromwithme!" Syaoran said it as fast as a rocket but Sakura could figure it out.

Sakura was speechless, _"__He__ asked__ me __out!__He __asked__ me __out!__"_

Both of them blushed madly, but nothing came out from their mouths. Sakura started, "I…"

"Hey, both of you!" they looked at the source of the sound and saw a teacher there.

"What are you doing there? You should be in your class by this time!"

"Y-Yes, sir! We're so sorry," Syaoran replied as he bowed, pushing Sakura's back lightly which made her bow a bit.

Syaoran ran to his class while Sakura could only stand up at her place and watched Syaoran's back as he gone, which made her get another scolding from the teacher, "Did you hear me?"

"Ah," she was startled and bowed once more, "I'll go back."

She ran, while blushing madly, recalling what her childhood friend said to her earlier, _"__He__ asked__ me __out!__"_

* * *

><p>-Syaoran's class-<p>

Syaoran knocked the door before coming in, _"__Come__ in.__"_

Syaoran slid the door and walked in, "I'm sorry, sir, I'm late."

"And why are you late, Mr. Li?" asked the teacher.

"I…" Syaoran scratched the back of his neck as he tried to find the fake reason, "Err… I had to go to the restroom first, sir…"

The teacher stared at him for seconds before finally looked back at his book, "Page 73."

Syaoran took it as sign and went to his seat. He took his history book out and got a paper which was definitely from Eriol, _"__Succeed?__"_

Syaoran rolled his eyes and just gave a sigh look at Eriol. Eriol replied him with a how-come expression. They continued their face (?) conversation until, "Mr. Li, Mr. Hiragiizawa, if you want to talk, just go out and spend your time there."

"Sorry, sir," they said in unison.

* * *

><p>-Sakura's class-<p>

Sakura took a deep breath before finally knocking the door. She had never been late before. She walked in and bowed her head, not daring to look at the teacher, "I'm sorry I'm late, Ma'am."

"Why is that so, Miss Kinomoto?" asked the teacher, not taking her gaze on her book.

"I…" Sakura gulped, "I had to go to the toilet…"

The teacher shot her a questioning look before finally looked back at her book, "Go to your seat."

When she sat down, she saw a small note on her desk, _"__How__'__s__ it?__"_

Sakura replied, _"__No__ good__… __The__ teacher__ found__ us__ before __I __could __even __reply __him__…"_

Tomoyo gave a disappointed face before finally back to her book, _"__Things __are__ going __really __well!__"_

* * *

><p>-After school-<p>

"You're not gonna wait for her?" Eriol asked as he saw Syaoran walking out.

Syaoran shook his head as he sighed, "I'm sure she would say no. She didn't react anything when I asked her."

"Don't be such a coward, man," Eriol tapped Syaoran's shoulder, "She might be too happy to react."

Syaoran gave a dry laugh before finally took Eriol's hand off of his shoulder, "Very, funny, Eriol."

"Why the hell are you so upset? You were so cheerful this morning," Eriol raised an eyebrow.

Syaoran shut his eyes, "Nothing. Well, gotta go now."

Syaoran started his motorbike and was ready to go until…

"Syaoran-kun!" the oh so sweet voice that sounds like a melody called his name.

Syaoran turned around, only to find Sakura, running towards him. In instant, his face turned into red like a ripe tomato. Sakura stopped near his motorbike and tried to catch her breath. After taking few deep breaths, she finally managed a pout, "You're so mean! We went together but now you're going to leave me!"

"T-That's not what I mean, Sakura. I thought you have something to do…" Syaoran lied.

Sakura draw her tongue out and crossed both of her arms, "You're so stupid, Syao-kun!"

Syaoran sighed, "So, wanna ride?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, before finally went on the motorbike and hugged Syaoran, _"__Damn,__ Eriol!__ If __I __didn__'__t __talk __with__ him __before, __Sakura __wouldn__'__t __catch__ me __leaving __her!__"_

Right after the motorbike went, Sakura's face turned red. She was only acting, trying not to look as if she was stunned because of Syaoran's invitation to the prom.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_So, here's our plan…" Tomoyo started with a serious tone._

"_You'll go out with an angry face, acting as if he's going to leave you alone, no matter whether that's the truth or not. You'll insist on going home with him, and when both of you arrived…_

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>(So sorry to cut Tomoyo's plan, but you guys have to read to find out what'll happen!)<p>

"Sakura," Sakura felt a shake on her shoulders and decided to wear her mask again, "We're arrived."

"Right, thanks, Syao-kun!" Sakura got off of the motorbike and smiled at Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, before you go, I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Syaoran sighed.

Sakura bit her lower lip, "About the invitation before… I…"

"It's alright," Syaoran looked away, "I'm sorry for asking you…"

"B-But…" Sakura felt her cheeks redden, "I want to go with you…"

Syaoran was stunned. His eyes widened in surprise. He turned his head facing her and asked her in disbelieve, "Y-You… You mean it?"

"W-Well… y-yeah!" Sakura's cheeks were tinted pink.

Sakura stepped back and readied herself to run away to her house, "So… see you later!"

Syaoran's eyes followed the petite figure that ran into the house beside his, "S-She… did she just say… yes?"

Smile started to form on Syaoran's face. He parked his motorbike and went to his bedroom, "I'm home, Mom!"

He threw himself onto his bed with a big grin on his face, "She said yes!"

-Meanwhile-

Sakura hurried to her bedroom, "I'm home!"

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she ran to her bedroom. She threw herself onto her bed and sighed, "I made it!"

Sakura took a glance at her balcony. In instant, she felt heat rushed to her cheeks, "Syaoran-kun…"

*ring ring*

Sakura felt her phone ringing in her pocket. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Sakura-chan!__ So, __how__'__s __it? __Did __you __manage__ to __tell __him?__ You __have __to __say __yes! __Anyway,__ what__'__s __his __reaction? __What __did __you __do__ after __that?__ Tell __me! __Tell __me __EVERYTHING!__" _Tomoyo gave her hundreds of questions.

Sakura giggled and swung her legs playfully, "Well… I did say yes but umm… nothing happened, Tomoyo-chan!"

"_Liar~ I'm sure you ran away before even have a talk with him! *sigh* I knew it!"_

Sakura gave a dry laugh, _"__How __did __she__ know?__ Did __she __have __the __third __eye __or __something?__"_

"A-Anyway, I need you to make me…"

"_For hell, yes! I'll make a cute outfit for you! Well, I got to start designing from now, so, see you!"_

"W-Wait!" No use, Tomoyo had already hung the phone up.

"Geez…" Sakura swung her legs playfully, "How did she know that I was about to ask her to make me a gown?"

She put her mobile and buried her face onto the pillow, blushing, "Does it mean that Syaoran-kun likes me?"

oOoOoOo

"Ta-Da!" Tomoyo held a pink gown proudly.

Sakura was amazed with the gown and covered her mouth with her hands, "It's so pretty, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo laughed proudly and winked, "Of course! It is a special request, right? S-P-E-C-I-A-L R-E-Q-U-E-S-T! Now, try it on!" (I was imagining her saying in the Japanese accent –sigh-)

Sakura nodded and went changing. Not long after that, she went out with her pink cheeks, "Umm… Does it fit me?"

"Oh my gosh!" Tomoyo squealed and hugged her friend, "You look extremely cute! I'm sure Li-kun will be speechless when he sees you!"

Sakura pouted, "You're exaggerating things, Tomoyo-chan!"

The girls giggled together.

* * *

><p>-The Prom Night-<p>

"So, Li-kun will escort you, right?" Tomoyo teased Sakura.

She blushed furiously and hit her best friend playfully, "He's not my boyfriend, and he's not Eriol-kun who always escorts you, okay?"

"Fine, whatever you say."

*Ding dong*

"He's here!" Tomoyo pushed Sakura upstairs and winked, "Wait 'till I call you, okay?"

Sakura nodded, she was nervous yet blushing, _"__What__ will __Syaoran-kun __think __when __he__ sees __me?__"_

Tomoyo opened the door and smiled, "Ah, Li-kun, you're here for Sakura, yes?"

Syaoran nodded shyly, "Is she here?"

"Sakura! Li-kun's here!"

Sakura started to go downstairs. Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw his beautiful princess walking downstairs. She was dressed in a pink gown, with cherry blossom flowers and other ornaments. Her hair was curled nicely and she wore a light make up. She was perfect in his eyes. Sakura walked towards Syaoran, who kept his eyes lock with hers, and pouted.

"It's not a proper way for a man greeting a woman, you know," she complained.

He blinked a few times before finally gained his consciousness, "I thought I saw an angel walking down from the heaven."

Sakura blushed as she tried to avoid his eyes, "Shall we go now?"

"Of course, my princess," Syaoran took her hand and went into his car.

"_Just __what __the __hell __did __I __say __just __now!__" _consciousness took his back as he started to blush with his own words before.

He opened the door for her before finally went in and started to drive. In the way, Sakura couldn't help but kept stealing a few glances at Syaoran. Syaoran himself tried not to steal any glances at Sakura in order not to crash his car or whatsoever. Sakura blushed as she played with her fingers on her lap.

"_Is __this __a __date?__" _both of them thought in their minds.

"Ehm…" Syaoran cleared his throat, "When should I send you home later?"

"E-Eh?" Sakura asked, blushing.

"I-I mean…" Syaoran couldn't help but blushing either, "Y-Your parents… when should you be home?"

Sakura bit her lower lip as she answered nervously, "A-Anytime is fine… M-My parents aren't home…"

"I see…"

After a few minutes of silence, they finally arrived at school, where the prom was held. Syaoran parked his car and went out. He opened the door for Sakura and led her out from the car. They were walking towards the door when they saw a couple coming with their arms entwined. They stopped and then looked at each other.

"Uh, may I?" Syaoran asked nervously as he blushed.

Sakura nodded and entwined her arm with his before finally walked together again to the main hall. When they went in, some of the students looked at them and whispered to each other. Not long, the music was played.

Syaoran turned his head at Sakura, "Wanna dance?"

Sakura smiled shyly and nodded before going to the dance floor. Syaoran took her hand and put his other hand on her waist, while Sakura put her hand on his shoulder blade. They locked their eyes as the music started to play and they swayed their feet. As they danced, their nervousness before started to fade and they started to laugh.

* * *

><p>-After the dance-<p>

"Here you go," Syaoran gave a glass of juice to Sakura as he drank his own.

"Thanks," Sakura drank her drinks as she played with her glass.

Sakura's eyes fell to the center of the hall as she said, "We're not as nervous as before, ne, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran chuckled as he held his own glass, "Yeah, I wonder why we're so quite before."

She pouted, "You're the one who was soooo quiet and cold at me!"

He raised his eyebrow, "Sorry, I don't think it was me."

They stared at each other before finally burst into laugh together, "Our faults?"

"Yeah, ours," Sakura giggled as she punched Syaoran lightly on his chest.

They were quiet for a moment, watching the other students dancing on the dance floor when Syaoran's phone rang, "I'll be back."

He went a bit far and took his phone, "What is it, Eriol?"

"_Oh,__did __I__ interrupt __your __moment __with __Sakura-chan?__" _Eriol asked by phone.

"_This __guy__…"_ Syaoran gritted his teeth, "Just spit it out, what do you want to say?"

"_Well, have you asked her yet?"_

"I was ABOUT to do that, Eriol," Syaoran hissed.

"_Err,__I__ did __ruin__ your __moment,__ huh?__Well, __good__ luck!__" _with that, Eriol hung up.

"Damn, that Eriol," Syaoran decided to turn his phone off and put in into his pocket before finally went back to Sakura.

"Something wrong?" Sakura tilted her head as she saw Syaoran's face filled with discomfort.

He shook his head and smiled, "Nothing. Uh, wanna go outside?"

She felt something was strange but decided to follow, "Okay."

He took her hand and led her outside, "What is it, Syaoran?"

"_It__'__s __the __time__…" _Syaoran took a deep breath before taking Sakura's hand in his, "I… I wanna tell you something…"

"I, I'm sorry if what I will tell you will ruin our friendship, but I don't want that to happen."

"Syaoran…"

"But I want to tell it to you now."

"Syaoran…"

"I hope you won't feel mad, or discomfort… if you do just forget what I want to-"

"SYAORAN!" Sakura cut his words as she pouted and crossed her arms.

Sakura smiled, "Just tell me, okay? We're best friends!"

Syaoran gulped, "Uh… I…"

Sakura nodded and tried to reassure him by staring his eyes, making him even more nervous. He gritted his teeth as his bangs covered his eyes, "Dammit…"

He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "I love you!"

Those three words echoed in Sakura's mind as her eyes widened when she heard that. Syaoran took back, held her shoulders and turned his face away, not wanting to look at her, "I'm sorry if you feel discomfort with that…"

"D-Did you mean it?"

Syaoran's eyes widened from the question, "Eh?"

"Did you mean it?" Sakura demanded as she bit her lower lip, the way she loves to do when she's nervous.

"Y-Yeah…" Syaoran knitted his eyebrows, "W-What's wrong with that?"

Sakura hugged him back, which was his turn to surprise, "I love you too…"

Sakura took back and played with her fingers shyly, "Well, I don't know whether you call this feeling as love but… I do like you…"

"As a friend?" Syaoran asked sadly.

She shook her head and blushed, "No, I do like you as a friend but I also like you as the way you are… But I don't know whether you can call this as a love or…"

"It's okay," Syaoran smiled, a smile that made her feel calm, "I feel that way too…"

"They did it!" "Shush! They'll hear you!" some voices came from the bushes, which interrupted their moment together.

"That sound…" Sakura trailed, while Syaoran went towards the bushes to see who were there.

He crossed his arms and glared, "Just as I thought. What are you doing here, Daidouji-san, Eriol?"

Sakura followed and knitted her eyebrows, "Tomoyo-chan, don't tell me you have been here and heard what Syaoran-kun and I had been talking about."

"Listen, Syaoran, Sakura-chan, it's all HER idea," Eriol pointed at Tomoyo.

"What?" Tomoyo shouted furiously, "You also wanted to see them!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Ahem," Syaoran cleared his throat, "I don't care whose idea it is, but both of you did tail us, didn't you?"

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other before bowed, "We're sorry…"

Sakura sighed but then smiled, "At least, we can be honest with each other about our feelings because of you two. Thank you."

"So, are you couples now?" asked Tomoyo with her big bright gleaming eyes.

Both Syaoran and Sakura blushed as they looked at each other, "Well, for that…"

"Honey, seems like they need their own time alone. Why don't we go back to the hall now?" Eriol winked at Syaoran.

"Good idea," Tomoyo stood up and hugged Sakura, _"__I__ wish __you __luck.__"_

With that they went into the hall, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. They stood in awkward silence until he cleared his throat and asked, "I don't know if you want this but… do you mind me taking you somewhere else instead of back to the hall?"

Sakura giggled, "I don't think I want to go back there as well, not with Tomoyo and Eriol tailing us."

Both of them laughed as he led her into his car. He drove and stopped in a park nearby. They went out and Sakura gasped, "This is…"

"The place where we first met," Syaoran closed the car door as they walked towards the big penguin statue.

"I remember it," Sakura giggled, "I was crying in there, it was raining, and you helped me to go home."

"Think you're small enough to get inside there again?" he challenged her.

"What?" Sakura smacked him, "I was only four at that time!"

Suddenly, it was raining heavily. Syaoran took his suit off and gave it to Sakura, "Use it as a shelter for your head."

He then brought her into his car and they sighed when they got in, "At that time, it was raining heavily like this, huh?"

Sakura nodded, "At that time, you also gave me your jacket as a shelter for my head."

She looked at the boy beside him, who was wet from the rain, _"__He __looks __so __hot!__"_

"Well, it's my nature not to make a girl suffer," he smirked.

Sakura giggled and rubbed herself, "You're cold?"

She nodded, "But I'm fine."

"Your clothes are soaking wet, your hair is the same," he commented.

She pouted, "But not as bad as you!"

"My Mom's gonna kill me for soaking her car," he groaned.

"I'll talk to her. It's not all your fault," she smiled and tried to reassure him.

There was a silence before finally Syaoran broke the ice, again, "Hey, I'm not sure for asking this but…"

He took her face so she was facing him as he stroked her face, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed and looked down, "I-I'm not sure… You're my best friend so… I-I can't give my answer now so… Will you give me some time to think about it?"

Syaoran felt sad but only smiled and sighed, "It's alright. I understand."

He went back to his seat and started his car, "I'll drive you home now."

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

"Sakura-chan! How's it? Are you both couple already?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Why not? Hasn't he asked you?"

"He has, but I…" Sakura stopped her words as she saw her ex-boyfriend walked in with a smirk in his face.

"Have a nice night yesterday, Sakura-chan?" Kenji mocked.

"It's none of your business!" Sakura spat as she took Tomoyo's hand, "Let's go outside, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo only followed her best friend until they were in the school garden, "What happened?"

"Well, I don't want our friendship to be ruined just because we become couple, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo hugged her friend, "Why do you think that way? If Li-kun becomes your boyfriend, nothing will change."

"It will, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura walked away and sat under a tree, "If he becomes my boyfriend, I know I can still share some stories with him, but not as free as when we're only best friends!"

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo sat beside her.

"And although I do want him to be my boyfriend, I also want him to still be my best friend…" Sakura started to sob.

Tomoyo sighed, "It's all up to you, Sakura-chan. You know what's the best. Now, let's go back to class, shall we?"

* * *

><p>-Later, after school-<p>

Syaoran had received a letter from Sakura to meet her after school in the school garden. _"__She__'__ll __reject __me__…"_

He sighed as he took his bag and went out to the garden. Meanwhile, Sakura was pacing in the garden as she still hadn't decided what her answer was.

"You called me here?" came a masculine voice which made her turned her head around.

She nodded as she blushed, "I'm sorry to make you wait."

"You can have some more time to think," Syaoran said.

She shook her head, "I don't want to make you wait any longer."

She approached him and took his hands in hers, "Ne, you should close your eyes, and if I gave you a kiss, that means I want to be your girlfriend, but if I slap you…"

"I know…" Syaoran looked tense.

Sakura giggled, "I won't slap you that hard! It will only be a slight touch, you know."

He sighed and smiled, "Alright. When should I close my eyes?"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" came another voice which made them looked at a boy who smirked.

Kenji walked towards them with a girl in his arm, "So, Sakura-chan, after I broke you up, you ran to that best friend of yours that you don't even love? You're sure not a good girl, huh?"

"Don't you dare talk that way about her!" Syaoran was furious to hear his words.

"Oops, did I just mess up with her boyfriend? But you're so pity, and yet, stupid," Kenji mocked even more before finally laughed together with the girl beside her.

Syaoran was about to beat him into pulp when Sakura held him and turned him around. She then kissed him, on his lips, which made him (and Kenji) surprised. Kenji then walked away with the girl in rage.

"_That __chick __kiss __that __bastard,__ but __she __wouldn__'__t __let __me __have __her __first __kiss,__" _Kenji grumbled.

Sakura took back and both of them blushed, "S-Sakura…"

She didn't say anything, "I haven't closed my eyes yet…"

"T-That's my answer…" She stammered.

Syaoran closed his eyes for a moment before finally asked, "Is it really your answer, or it's just because that guy was here?"

"W-What?" Sakura stared in disbelief, _"__H-How__ did __he __know?__"_

"Sakura, I've known you for years, now tell me the truth," His gaze pierced through her eyes, forcing her to spit out the truth.

"I-I…" She gulped, "I-It's because he was here…"

"I knew it," Syaoran took his bag and walked away.

"B-But it's my answer too!" Sakura tried to hold him back.

"Although it's your answer, but the main reason why you did it is because of him…" he said, "so I don't care whether it's your answer or not."

Sakura felt her heart being stabbed by his words and tried to hold back her tears, "Y-You're mad… I'm sorry…"

. . .

"I am," those were his last words before finally went away, leaving Sakura who burst into tears.

oOoOoOo

Tomoyo was visiting Sakura's house, she had heard about her problems and she tried to solve it.

"So? Are you now couples?" Tomoyo asked, earning a sigh from Sakura.

"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan… Everything seems to go against me…"

Tomoyo looked at her friend's eyes which started to water, "But well, I understand his feelings. He feels like you only used him to avenge Fukuwaka-san…"

"But you know I didn't!" Sakura yelled, tears flowing from her eyes, "Although I do want to show him that I kiss someone else, but I didn't use Syaoran-kun…"

Sakura buried her face in her knees, "I do want to be his girlfriend… That kiss is truly my answer to him…"

Tomoyo only looked at her and hugged her, "Don't worry, everything will be just fine…"

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, Syaoran's room-<p>

Syaoran had been listening to the girls' conversation through Tomoyo's phone. It was Tomoyo's idea so that he would know the truth, and she had swore that she didn't tell anything to Sakura.

He sighed, "I was too out of control before… I have hurt her feelings…"

He walked downstairs and went to her house. He rang the bell and waited.

* * *

><p>-Sakura's room-<p>

*ding dong*

"_It__'__s__ him!__" _Tomoyo shouted in her mind.

She took her arms and said, "I'll go open the door. Stay here, okay?"

Sakura didn't respond and kept crying. Tomoyo went downstairs and opened the door, "So, you have listened to it, right?"

"Yeah, where's she?" he asked as he went in.

"Upstairs, still crying," Tomoyo said as she let him go upstairs.

He went to her room and opened the door, _"__She__ looks __so __fragile __crying __like __that__…"_

He decided to sit beside her and put an arm around her, trying to soothe her.

"_Since__ when __did __Tomoyo-chan__'__s __arm __feel __so __big?__" _Sakura wondered in her mind.

She then took her head up and turned it around, "Tomoyo-chan?"

Instead of Tomoyo's face, what she found was her best friend's face, Syaoran, "W-What are you doing here, Syaoran-kun…"

His face was full with guilt as he lowered her head, "I'm sorry, Sakura… I was out of control before and I… I know I've hurt your feelings… Seriously, I didn't mean to do that."

She shook her head, still crying, "It's my fault… I shouldn't have any feeling to avenge on him while kissing you… I'm sorry…"

Syaoran didn't know how to respond. On one hand, he was mad because Sakura still used their kiss to avenge on her ex-boyfriend, but on the other hand, he knew that she actually didn't mean to do it. He understood that it was kind of her reflex seeing her ex-boyfriend.

"A-Are you still mad at me?" asked Sakura within the hiccups, which took Syaoran from his thoughts.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head as he tried to find his answer, "A bit but…"

Seeing that more water pooled in her eyes, he decided to hold back the anger that was still in him, "Never mind that. I understand."

"Are you still mad at me?" Sakura repeated her question.

Syaoran took a few seconds before answering, "I WAS mad at you, but I AM not anymore."

Sakura kept sobbing for a few seconds before Syaoran finally pulled her, embraced her and let her cry on his chest, "Don't cry anymore… I'm so sorry…"

She wiped her tears and punched him slightly on his back, "I was so afraid if I lose you as my best friend… and… as my boyfriend…"

Syaoran was taken back a bit, _"__Did__ I __just __hear __her __calling __me __as __her __boyfriend?__"_

He closed his eyes before pulling her from him, "You did lose me as your best friend, Sakura…"

"E-Eh?"

"But you get me as a boyfriend," he finally kissed her right on her lips.

* * *

><p>Err… is it too cheesy?<p>

Anyway, I think it's the longest chapter till now huh?

Next chapter: Date

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	11. Date

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Right, I have to admit something to you guys that... I'm in my holiday right now! So you probably would demand for a faster update and such but well... I'll try my best!

Anyway, let's get into the romantic scene here.

Chapter 11: Date

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the boy beside him in disbelief, <em>"Did he really kiss me just now?"<em>

Blush crept on Syaoran's cheeks as he lowered his head, "I'm sorry for kissing you just now. I should have known that you won't like it..."

Sakura giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, "I like it, Syao..."

Sakura tried to regain composure and calm her still-shaky voice, "Syaoran, I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

Hearing him ask something innocent like that made her feel more guilty, "I've hurt your feelings..."

He shook her shoulder softly, "You have been forgiven, Sakura."

"But still, I-" her words were interrupted by a hiccup, which made both of them stared at each other for seconds before finally burst into laughter.

"That's what you get if you cry too hard," Syaoran ruffled his girlfriend's hair as they laughed.

Before she could reply him, another hiccup flew out from her mouth, which made both of them laugh again, "I love this old times when we were best friends..."

"We are best friends," he replied.

"... and couples," Sakura blushed a little bit when she spoke it out.

He smiled, "Yes, and couples..."

He examined her room and found out that it was still the same as it was when they were still kids. Plushies and dolls are put nicely on top of the wooden cupboard. He looked at the dolls one by one, but he couldn't see the teddy he gave her. She caught him staring at the dolls and decided to tease him a little.

"Are you interested in playing dollies, Syaoran?" She giggled as she slightly pinched his cheek.

He blushed a bit and replied, "N-No, it's just... where's the teddy I gave you?"

She formed an 'o' in her mouth and stood up. She climbed onto her bed and pulled a teddy bear, "Is this what you mean?"

He smiled a little and sat down on her bed beside her, "Why didn't you put it together with your other dolls? Won't it be lonely?"

"Because it's special..." she blushed and peeked him from the corner of her eyes.

He didn't know what to say. He felt really proud and yet, happy to know that the teddy he gave her was something special for her.

"Hey, you haven't got to know with Syao-chan!" Sakura said out of the blue as she held the teddy.

"Should I?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded in reply.

"Alright, hello, pink teddy bear whose name is myself," his sentenced earned a laugh from Sakura.

"Syaoran, do a proper greeting!" Sakura demanded.

Syaoran groaned jokingly and said, "Did I make a mistake for having a four-year-old as a girlfriend?"

Sakura frowned and hit him on his face by the teddy bear she was holding. With it, she pushed him down and sat on his stomach and kept on hitting him playfully with a pillow.

"S-Stop it, Sakura," he tried to dodge the pillow but failed since his face was covered by the teddy bear.

"Sakura, Syaoran, are you-" Tomoyo walked in and blushed when she saw Sakura and Syaoran on their a-bit-naughty position.

Syaoran took the teddy bear off his face and realized what had actually happened in the room.

"Oh my, am I interrupting both of you?" Tomoyo smirked at the two love birds who blushed at each other.

"Don't mind me, just keep doing it. Oh, and I'll go home now, okay?" Tomoyo winked as she went out from the room.

Sakura quickly jumped down and sat on the bed, waiting for the boy beside him to sit down, "Hope she won't say anything..."

He chuckled and tickled the girl, "It's your fault."

She tried to fight back, "Hey, you, pedophile!"

He faked a hurt expression, "You break my heart, Sakura-kohai."

She put her tongue out, "Who said that he made a mistake for having a four-year-old girl to-"

"Alright, I admit defeat!" He raised his arm and laughed.

There was another silence and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, "Syao, where will you go for university?"

"Honestly, I haven't got a clue..."

She snuggled onto him and hugged him as if he was a big teddy bear, "I'll miss you..."

He circled his arm around her waist and smelt her hair, "I'll miss you too..."

They went silent again until he broke the ice, "Sakura, we'll have our holiday soon, right?"

"Uh-huh," she replied, still snuggling to him.

Blush crept his face as he tried to ask, "I was wondering... uh... would you like to go out with me? O-Of course, if you have other plan for your holiday, it's-"

"I'm free," she giggled.

He kissed her forehead lovingly and said, "That reminds me, next week's your birthday, isn't it?"

"I thought you forget."

"No way, what do you want for your birthday? Another teddy?"

Sakura thought for a moment before nodding, "Another teddy, green or brown one if I may choose."

"Seriously? I was just joking back then," Syaoran's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You see," she took the teddy, "You told me that Syao-chan is lonely, right? That's why, if I have another teddy, he won't be lonely!"

He rolled his eyes, "Right, so I have to buy a she-teddy with the appearance of he-teddy?"

She hit him on his shoulder playfully and pouted, "I never knew that you were this smart!"

"Are you mocking me?" Syaoran chuckled and tickled his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>-Sakura's Birthday-<p>

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gave Sakura a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

Sakura smiled took the present, "Thank you so much, Tomoyo-chan!"

The girls hugged each other, "Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

Sakura examined the room and but couldn't find a boy with chocolate hair, "He promised..."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked outside the window and the rain poured so hardly, "Time to blow the candle, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked panic, "Can we wait for Syaoran? Please."

She looked at her parents and brother, "Please?"

All of them looked at each other and sighed, "Alright, ten more minutes. It's almost eight o'clock now."

"I'm sorry I'm late!" said a masculine voice.

Sakura's eyes sparkled and ran to the front door, but her smile turned into gasp, "Oh my, Syaoran!"

There he was, standing soaked with water still dripping from his clothes and hair, "Happy Birthday, Sakura."

He took something from his back and gave it to her, "Your present."

Sakura blushed when she got a brown teddy bear holding a banquet of roses, wrapped in plastic, but she put it away and held his face in her hands, "You're freezing! What did you do?"

He chuckled, "My motorcycle was broken, I got to pick the flower and ran here."

"In the rain?"

He only smiled, "Oh, hello, Nadeshiko-san, Fujitaka-san."

Sakura turned around and asked, "Mom, Dad, can we wait for Syaoran to change his clothes?"

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka looked at each other and only smiled. Sakura gave him an umbrella and they waited for him to come back.

* * *

><p>-After the small party-<p>

Syaoran cuddled with Sakura in her room, while suddenly he sneezed, which earned a laughter from his girlfriend. She hit him on his head playfully, "That's what you get from running in such a heavy rain."

He kissed her forehead lovingly and said, "I did it for you."

She giggled and took both of the teddy bears, "I'll name this one, Saku-chan. Now, Syao-chan has a friend named Saku-chan."

Syaoran pinched her nose lightly and said, "You're so cute, you know that?"

The romantic moment was ruined by him sneezing, "Uh... Sorry..."

Sakura stroked his cheeks and held his arms, "You're so cold... Just go home and take a rest, okay?"

"Uhh... Alright," he kissed her forehead and gave her a hug, "Happy Birthday."

She gave him a bear hug and buried her face on his chest, "Umm... Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

She blushed and kept burying her face, "Can we have a date, this weekend? I don't want to wait too long..."

Blush crept his face as he stammered, "O-Okay, if that what you want..."

She let go of him and smiled, "Now, off to bed!"

* * *

><p>-Later, that weekend evening-<p>

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sakura asked worriedly as both of them walked out from their house.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," he circled his arm around her petite frame.

"Where do you want to go anyway?" he asked as they walked to the nearest bus station.

"There's a carnival and I want to see it. I hope you don't mind," she gave him a brochure.

He read it and said, "So this is why you don't want me to drive you there."

They sat in the bus and she giggled, "Not really. I just want to walk."

"Aren't you suppose to wear kimono? I mean, usually girls wear kimono to these kinds of places," he asked.

"Tomoyo will bring it. She said she had prepared me a special kimono. I'll be changing there," she explained.

Syaoran didn't know what to say when he knew that Tomoyo would be there. He wasn't that close to her but according to his experience, he bet that she would follow them there and he was sure that he wouldn't like it. He wanted to tell his girlfriend about that but knowing that Tomoyo was her best friend, he decided to keep it by himself.

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" Sakura asked worriedly when she saw that her boyfriend was in his own thoughts.

"Nothing," he smiled back.

She giggled and leant on him, "I feel so nervous... it's our first date, isn't it?"

He kissed her forehead, "It is, if you don't count when we went out ourselves when we're little kids."

She giggled and suddenly kissed his cheek, making his face flushed red, "You've been acting awkward since we've been couple."

He didn't know what to answer but the bus stop saved him, "We've arrived..."

She just giggled and decided to let him go for that time. Her mobile rang and she picked it up while walking hand-in-hand with Syaoran, "Tomoyo-chan? Yes, where are you?"

After a few seconds, Sakura said, "Syaoran, I have to meet Tomoyo-chan to change."

"Let me accompany you," he offered.

Sakura giggled and punched him lightly, "You pervert, you just want to see me changing!"

"I'm not, you are," he replied.

Finally, they went together to the nearest restroom there. Sakura met Tomoyo and they went into the restroom to change. After a few minutes, Tomoyo went out with a grin on her face.

"Li-kun, you better save your breath," right after that, Sakura walked out in a pink kimono.

His eyes went wide and he was left speechless, "Sakura, you're-"

"Save your breath, Syao," she giggled.

"Alright, so, I'll leave both of you here. Have a nice date," Tomoyo winked and left.

"Is she really going to leave us alone?" Syaoran asked as she grabbed his arm.

She giggled and whispered, "Let's just have fun."

She then ran away, shouted and waved her arm, "Syaoran! Come here quick!"

He chuckled and ran towards her, having her hugged his arm once more. They went to the booths there, mostly Syaoran played the games for Sakura, but both of them were having a great fun. Meanwhile, little did they know, Tomoyo and Eriol were secretly following them with a camera in Tomoyo's hand. Actually, Eriol had tried to persuade her girlfriend that his cousin and his new girlfriend needed a lone time, but needless to say, Tomoyo ignored him and kept on recording them.

After spending approximately two and a half hours there, Sakura and Syaoran went home with a pink bunny doll and other plushies in her hands. They took another bus going home.

"You're not changing?" Syaoran asked, not realizing that his question hinted on other else.

Sakura pinched him lightly as they heard the bus driver coughed due to his abrupt question, "I hate you..."

Her face was red and he asked innocently, "What did I do?"

They were silent until the bus stopped and they went off. Syaoran sneezed while they walked home, "Are you okay, Syao?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just a little flu."

She pouted and took a hold on his palm, "You're freezing."

"No, I'm fine," he insisted.

She pouted again and hugged him, earning a protest from him, "H-Hey!"

"I'm warming you... Stop complaining!"

They walked until they arrived in front of their houses, "You get in first."

His eyes widened in surprise, "Leaving you alone outside? What if someone suddenly kidnaps you?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "But you're sick."

"Still, you get in," he insisted.

She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't win against him, "Alright, alright."

Before she went into the gate, he took her wrist, "Wait."

"Something's wrong, Syao?" she asked confusedly.

He grinned and hugged her, "Where's my goodbye kiss?"

She giggled and put a finger on his lips, "You won't get one here because you're sick."

"Fine," he replied.

She leant closer and kissed his cheek along with a smooching sound. She giggled at the little prank she made on her boyfriend as he made a fake disgusting look, "Sakura..."

She smiled sheepishly and said, "Good night, Syaoran."

She pecked his lips before running into her house. He stood, speechless at what his cute girlfriend had done to him. He chuckled to himself and started to walk back home, right only a few steps. He threw himself on his bed and grinned like a crazy man. It was his very first date. He ignored his sick condition and changed before finally went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sakura was greeted by her over-protective brother, Touya, "Where have you been, kaijuu?"

Sakura gulped before answering, "I went out with Syaoran-kun..."

"That brat! What are you doing with that brat until this night!" Touya was rage and kept shouting like a crazy guy (Author being hit by Touya's fans).

Sakura pouted and stomped on her brother's foot hardly, "It's not even nine o'clock yet, Touya-niisan! And stop calling him 'brat'! He's got a name! It's 'Syaoran'!"

Touya rolled his eyes and waved his hand in mocking, "Whatever. He's still a brat."

She gave him another death glare before he finally said, "Anyway, father has been waiting for you. He has got something to say."

Sakura walked to the family room with Touya following her behind. They sat down against Fujitaka before he finally said, "Sakura..."

"What is it, otou-san?"

He sighed and said,

"You can't go to university..."

* * *

><p>Fuaah! So short? Well, I don't know what to write but demands are coming so I will continue it in the next chappie.<p>

Anyway, if you like this story, please read the Author Notes below!

A/N: _Well, I've decided to put this into end in a few chapters ahead since the title is 'Friends Into Lovers' and both Sakura and Syaoran had been lovers now. I'm afraid I'll go too much beyond the title and I have a firm determination and belief towards the suitable form between the main summary and the contents of the story. So, I won't continue this with such ideas where Sakura and Syaoran were misunderstood and broke up and such just in order to make this longer, no, I'm not that kind of person. I have to tell you guys, I will put this into the end, probably in chapter 15. I'm so sorry if my decision may disappoint you, but I've decided this and will stay with my determination._

_**Spoilers** for those who want to know something Sakura and Syaoran will only face one more problem before they finally got married and such._

_And! If you like this story, you'd probably like my 'going-to-be-posted' new story. Haven't decided on the title though, but it's a romance story. If you read the story 'I love you, Suzuki-kun' or 'Suki desu Suzuki-kun', yes, the idea is taken from that story._

Well, that's all my author notes, I'm sorry if it's too long, but well, I need to tell you that.

Next chapter: I Can't Be With You

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	12. I Can't Be With You

Friends into Lover

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Right, here comes our favorite couple's final problem! And well, probably this would be the last second or third chapter! I want to finish this ASAP so that I can get on with my other stories.

Oh, please read the author notes below this chapter after you read it.

So, here it is! Chapter 12!

Chapter 12: I Can't Be With You

* * *

><p>Syaoran was flipping over the pages as she held the phone between his jaw and shoulder, "I know, Mom."<p>

After a couple of seconds, he sighed and repeated the words before, "I know, Mom. Don't worry about that."

He finally pressed the red button and threw himself on his bed, placing the book over his face. His mother had been demanding him for answer where he would go for university. He hadn't discussed it with Sakura yet since he wanted her to focus on her exam rather than his own problem. Unfortunately, seemed like his mother could wait for no more. He commanded him to give her answer in two days, or she would send him to a university in Hong Kong. Well, his mother had gone back to Hong Kong to meet with the elders and such, and had wanted him to go back too. But being a mother who knew her son's relationship with the girl next door, she would spare him to choose by himself. Besides, he was turning nineteen that year and he should be old enough to decide on his own.

In fact, he had some choices. Before, he had always wanted to go to America in order to broaden his knowledge and also language skills, but after having a certain feeling with this girl whose name is Sakura, he didn't want to go there anymore. He would prefer to stay in Japan with her.

"_International Japan University... Morning Glory College... Spring Sakura University..."_

His eyes wandered at the names of universities and colleges on the book his mother had asked him to buy. His eyes caught a name and smiled. He closed the book and went to the balcony, wondering what his girlfriend was doing at the moment.

* * *

><p>-Back to Sakura-<p>

Sakura was lying on her bed, hugging the teddy bears Syaoran had given her earlier. She couldn't believe her ears when her father told him yesterday. She wished it was only a dream or at least a joke, but none of her wishes came true. She closed her eyes and imagining the situation last night.

_-Flashback-_

"_What do you mean, Dad?" Sakura asked in disbelieve._

_Fujitaka shook his head in apology, "I'm so sorry, Sakura. My business went bankrupt and we had so many loans. I don't have any money to send you to college."_

"_We even have to sell this house, monster," Touya added._

_Sakura shook her head, trying to comfort herself by telling herself that it wasn't true, "Then where will we stay?"_

"_At your grandmother's house in Hokkaido," Fujitaka answered._

_Sakura's eyes widened, "S-So... that means I can't be with Syaoran anymore?"_

_Fujitaka shook his head and said, "I'm so sorry, my dear..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the worst news she discovered. She couldn't be with Syaoran. It had only been a couple of months since they became couples. It had only been a couple of months since they found their true love. Life was so happy at those times although they did have some ups and downs, but at least, they were together.

She didn't know how to tell him about this. He had been so happy to be together with her for the next years in universities. They even had promised each other that they would go to the same university. She couldn't imagine what his reaction was if she told him that they couldn't be together anymore.

*chime*

She heard the little bells in her room ringing. It was her and Syaoran's secret code. She wiped the tears and took a deep breath. She didn't want him to get worried when he saw her crying. She smiled and walked to the balcony, only to be greeted by his smile.

"Hey, am I bothering your study?" he asked with a chuckle.

She giggled and smiled warmly. No matter how sad she felt, whenever he was around, she felt so calm and warm.

"Not at all! I was wondering when you will ring the bells," she giggled.

He laughed and asked, not wanting to say the main thing directly, "So, how's your study? Can you do the Math?"

He smirked when he said that as she pouted, "I know I'm bad at it, okay? Stop mocking me!"

He laughed and said, "Fine, how is it anyway? Hard?"

She shook her head and said, "Not really. I'm sure I'll pass."

He smiled warmly, "Good then. Well, I need to tell you something, about the university."

Her smile disappeared when she heard that word. His tone was so happy but yet, she still hid this from him. She put a fake smile as she heard him talking about his choice in universities.

"My mother told me to be quick. If I haven't decided in two days, she would send me to the university in Hong Kong," he made an annoyed face.

She laughed and nodded in agreement when he told her that his mother was such in a rush although he supposed to go to university a year ago. He could be so childish, that what in her thoughts. Despite his age, when they were together, they could be so bare to each other. And this childish side of him was one of the examples where none of his classmates knew about this.

"Hey, you're quite," his voice snapped her thoughts as she looked to his amber orbs.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled and shook her head, "Nothing. It's just fun to see your childish side. You're too cute."

He blushed a bit when she said that. He chuckled and rested his jaw on his palm, "You're cuter."

She pouted and stuck her tongue at him, "There, flirting again!"

"Only with you," he winked and laughed when his girlfriend pouted in annoyance.

She was a weird girlfriend and girl. Usually, a girl would love her boyfriend flirting and complimenting her. But not with Sakura. She didn't really like when he flirted her although she knew that he only flirted with her. He loved seeing her reaction when he annoyed her.

They were quite for a few seconds before Sakura finally break the ice, "Syaoran..."

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I have something to tell you..."

"Well, tell me then," he said.

She shook her head and grinned, "You have to wait! Until I finish my exam!"

He made a disbelief face and laughed bitterly, "W-What? You're kidding me!"

"As if I care," she stuck her tongue at him again.

He sighed and said hopelessly, "I'm dying in curiosity."

"Curiosity kills the cat," she replied as she giggled.

She heard him muttering, _"Damn right..."_

She smiled gently before asking, "So, have you decided which university you'll go?"

He sighed, "Kinda. I want to talk about it with you first though."

Sakura's eyes were filled with guilty, _"Even though we talk about it... I won't go... Why am I still hiding this from him? Stupid me!"_

He took the page from the university magazine and showed it to her, "Here, Tomoeda University."

He threw it to her to let her read it thoroughly, "It's quite near and I heard it has a quite good reputation."

Sakura didn't bother to read all of those words written down on the page. If he wanted to go, then it would be fine with her, "So, what do you think?"

She shot up to see him and sang, "I will follow you..."

Both of them laughed and she threw the book back to him, "If you want to go there, I'm sure it will be fine with me."

He rolled his eyes and threw the magazine onto his bed, "Tomoeda then. I'll call my mom later."

They were silent for a few moments before he finally asked, "Hey. The news you'll tell me, is it a good or a bad news?"

She smiled gently and said, "Both. Everything has a good and bad side, right?"

He sighed in defeat, _"She won't spill the beans to me..."_

"Syaoran..." She called.

His amber orbs met her emeralds and she said, "You know I love you, right?"

His eyebrows knitted, "Why did you ask?"

She shook her head and giggled, "Never mind. I love you."

With that, she turned around and was about to close the balcony door before he replied, "I love you too!"

They gave each other a smile before walking back into their own bedrooms.

Syaoran took the phone and called his mother, "Mom? It's me..."

"... Yes, I've decided to go to Tomoeda University."

* * *

><p>-A few weeks later, Sakura's POV-<p>

The exams have just ended few weeks ago. Honestly, Math was the hardest from all of them. Since Syaoran has decided to wait a year for me, he is free and helps me with my exams. He was the best boyfriend a girl can ask for. I mean, look, he's a year older than me and has graduated from high school last year. All of them went to universities but not him. He insisted to wait for me so that we can be 'REALLY' together in university. I know it probably sounds very childish but well, it's him. He doesn't care if his friends mock him because of his lateness.

He bought me some books to help my exams and it ended useful although I'm sure I can do the exams without those books. Besides, I won't go to university either so what's the point of succeeding in these exams? Trying to get the best scores in the exams while your mind and heart are filled with something else is hard. Very hard. I feel really guilty hiding the truth from him. He even waits for me. I feel like crying whenever he talks about being together in university.

I graduated a few days ago. Dad, Mom, Touya-niisan and Syaoran were there in my graduation. I've told my family that I will tell Syaoran by myself. They were so happy seeing me with the graduation outfits, holding the scroll and such. Only at that time, I can forget the truth that I'll have to go.

Dad and Touya-niisan are working hard recently. We don't allow Mom to work because we're afraid something bad happen to her. Although she has recovered from her coma long time ago, but her body is still weak. She spends her time more in her bed than outside. But I don't mind. Oh, she isn't currently at home now. She is in granny's house. I don't know either why but well, we will move there as well in a few days from now.

I still can't imagine that I can't be with Syaoran anymore... Yes, we're still in the same country, but Tokyo and Hokkaido are pretty far. I'll miss him even before I get to Hokkaido. He's not only my boyfriend. He has become my best friend, my brother and even sometimes as a parent for me. There are only days left before I go but yet, Syaoran hasn't know a single thing.

Syaoran has sent the application to the university. He asked me to do the same. I lied to him, telling him that I've sent it when the truth it, I haven't. I lied so many times to him. I feel really guilty. When he knows all the truth, will he be mad at me? Of course. Will he hate me? I don't know, maybe. Will he broke me up?

I may sound too dramatic with these problems, but well... you may never know what will happen. There are people who appreciate you admitting your lies because they believe you have reasons behind those lies, but there are also people who don't care whatever your reason is and will just dislike you because you lie to them. Honestly, I don't know which side Syaoran is in. He can be gentle and patient in one hand, but also grumpy and such in the other hand.

Anyway, we have been packing some things and some things have been sent to granny's house. We will leave quite many things in this house in order to raise the price. A few days have passed and tomorrow... I will leave this town.

"You have to tell him," Tomoyo told me.

Yes, I've told Tomoyo and Eriol just two days ago. They've promised not to tell Syaoran since I want to tell him with my own mouth. They were shocked and a bit mad because I didn't tell them sooner. We threw a small party at Tomoyo's house, without Syaoran...

Don't worry, I'll tell him today... at least, a day before I go...

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Sakura asked Syaoran for a walk together in the afternoon. He was confused by her sudden request but agreed anyhow. He loves being together with her. They didn't do too many things. They were just walking and sometimes, Sakura would stop and squeal looking at small cute ornaments. When he offered to buy, she would refuse and walk away from the stall. He could only shook his head and saw her squeal at another stall.

They bought some ice-cream, but Sakura's fell down and they shared his ice-cream. They had a good time together. Just then, Sakura stopped in front of a shop and looked at something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He stopped and followed her stare.

She snapped from her stare and took his arm and started to walk, "Let's go, Syaoran."

He grinned when an idea popped up in his mind, "Do you want that necklace?"

She laughed dryly and said, "Who says that? Besides, I don't have much money..."

He only smiled and let her drag him to a café. She ordered a sundae while he ordered a cup of hot chocolate. After he finished his chocolate, he saw that she had still a lot to eat. He then came up with his idea.

"Sakura, I need to go somewhere first. Wait for me, okay?" He stood up and started to walk when she held his wrist.

"Don't leave me too long, okay?" her eyes looked as if she was about to cry.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry. I'll be back before you even finish that sundae of yours."

He chuckled and ran out from the café.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>They walked hand-in-hand along the street. It started going dark and chill. Sakura snuggled against him even more as he circled his arm around her to keep her warm. She sighed, realizing that she had to tell him. They stopped right in front of her house as she stood to face him, still holding hands with him.<p>

"Syaoran... remember the secret that I'll tell you after exam?" Her voice quivered not because of the chill, but because she was nervous.

"Now you remind me about it."

"Well, actually," she let go of his hand and said, "I can't be with you anymore..."

* * *

><p>So sorry to <strong>Konan248 <strong>and you guys for the cliffhanger! I need to cut it here in order to get the scene in the next chapter! I promise there will be no more cliffhanger in this story!

Uh, right, I need to answer some of your questions before I end this chapter. So, this story probably was too fast but I can't figure the time either, that's why I'm looking for a beta who are willing to help me with the flow.

Now, time setting well... Next chapter, the time setting will be the day when Sakura go to Hokkaido.

Next chapter: Friends Into Lovers

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	13. Friends Into Lovers

Friends into Lovers

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Guys, I read your reviews and honestly, all of your reviews inspire me so much! I get so much energy and will to keep writing after reading all of your reviews! Thank you so much for supporting me! Don't worry, I'll try not to keep you waiting. Beware, the ending is near!

Here you go, chapter 13!

Chapter 13: Friends Into Lovers

* * *

><p>Syaoran was trying to call Sakura by his phone, but failing over and over again, "Shit!"<p>

He threw the phone on his bed in frustration before threw himself on his bed, "Why did she has to hide all of this?"

He was mad, frustrated and unhappy. He gritted his teeth whenever he recalled the moment last night.

_-Flashback-_

"_What do you mean, Sakura?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together._

_She was trying her best to hold her tears and said with bangs covering her eyes, "I can't be with you anymore... I have to go from this town..."_

"_Why?" he was dying with curiosity._

_She shook her head and murmured something that Syaoran couldn't catch. He gritted his teeth as he went red with all of these things that he didn't know and understand. He grabbed her wrist, not realizing that the amount of force that he used was hurting her._

"_Tell me!" His amber orbs glared at her with fire._

_She was scared. She had swore to herself since the very first time he was mad at her, she wouldn't make him went this fury anymore._

"_I... I can't go to university..."_

_He couldn't hold the bubbling hot water within him as he finally yelled at her, "Why the hell can't you go to university, Sakura? You're not making things clearer at all!"_

_She was taken back a bit when he yelled at her. He might be gentle, but when he went red, he would turn 180 degree._

"_Why did the hell you hide this from me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" his held on her wrist was getting stronger and stronger._

_She muttered as tears rolling down her cheeks, "You're hurting me..."_

_His eyes widened and he immediately released his grip, only to see the red mark around her right wrist, "Why did you give me fake hope of being together with you in university?"_

_She felt knife stabbed her heart when she heard hint of sadness in his tone, just in this one question. She looked for his eyes and found a pair of hurt amber orbs. Her sight was blurring with the tears filling her eyes._

"_I'm sorry..."_

_She got herself ready to run and finally said, "My family went bankrupt..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

He had tried to call her house, but seemed like the phone line was cut. He had knocked the door several times, only to be greeted by either her brother or father who told him that she didn't want to meet anyone. He hates it when she was like this. She would lock herself up and refuse to meet anyone. He felt like barging into her house and broke the door of her bedroom. But it wouldn't be polite, now would it?

He took a deep breath and told himself, "Now... Calm down, Syaoran..."

He needed to know more why she should leave him, why they can't be together. He took his phone and dialed some numbers before placing the phone beside his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Daidouji, it's Syaoran."

* * *

><p>-Sakura's Bedroom-<p>

"Oi, kaijuu, are you ready?" Touya peeked into Sakura's room.

Sakura nodded and said, "Just a few more things, Touya-niisan."

"Hurry up, the taxi's coming," Touya knew that his sister didn't want to go because of the boy next door. But what could he do? Nothing.

Sakura held both of the teddy bears Syaoran gave her and tears rolling down her cheeks, "It's so mean to separate both of you, Syao-chan, Saku-chan."

She gave the bears a tight hug before finally put them in her suitcase.

* * *

><p>Syaoran stood up in front of her house to give her a proper goodbye. His eyes widened when he saw a board with the white writings on it.<p>

_On SALE! Contact person: xxxxxxx_

"_W-What? They're selling the house?" _He ran back to his house and dialed another number.

"Mom? I have one last thing to ask."

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out from her house with a luggage on her hand, "Let me put it inside the taxi."<p>

Touya took the luggage from her hand as she walked towards her father, "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura formed a fake smile and nodded, "I'm fine, Dad."

"Won't you say good bye to Li-kun?" Fujitaka asked, knowing that she was sad to be separated from her boyfriend.

"I... I have..." Sakura lied, not daring to look at her father's eyes.

Fujitaka smiled warmly, "I'm so sorry, honey... Let's go."

He got inside the car with Touya who sat beside the taxi driver. Sakura was about to get in before she heard someone calling her. She turned around and her eyes widened when her lips were captured by another warm lips she knew. Without realizing it, tears rolling down from her eyes.

"W-Why are you here, Syaoran?" she asked once she pulled back from his kiss.

"I'm sorry, I was a jerk last night to yell at you like that..." He didn't dare to meet her eyes, he let his bangs covered his eyes.

"Syaoran..."

"I'm sorry that I wouldn't listen to you first and just went mad at you like that..."

"Syaoran..."

He took her wrist, seeing that the red mark was still there, "I'm sorry that I hurt you..."

"Syaoran!" She snapped and placed her hands over his firm and strong jaws.

She tried to bring his head to look at her but he struggled, "Please... look at me..."

He finally let go and she brought his face up slowly and gently. She couldn't bear when she saw his amber orbs. His eyes looked so sad, in pain, but yet confused and angry. She knew that his eyes were a bit watery. She didn't see him as a weak and tearful boy.

"Why did you apologize? I should be the one who do that..." her voice quivered although she tried her best to sound firm.

He was about to reply but she yelled at him first, "Why can't you just put your pride up and not say 'sorry' at all? Why do you keep saying 'sorry' even though it's not your fault at all?"

She buried her face onto his chest, not caring if his T-shirt would be wet because of her tears, "When I was heartbroken, you were there for me. When I used you to avenge someone, you apologized to me... And now, when I hid this from you, you even apologized to me..."

She wiped her tears and said, "I even threw a farewell party with Tomoyo and Eriol... without you... are you going to apologize for that?"

He sighed and said, "Sakura, there were times when... it was also my fault... that's why I apologized..."

She shook her head and said, "But I deserve it... I deserve your anger, your hatred, the pain... I deserve all of it."

He stroked her back and rested his forehead against hers, "Don't say that, Sakura..."

"Please be selfish once... I don't want you to follow what I want... I want you to be selfish once and tell me what you want... Don't apologize..." She demanded and stared at him with teary eyes.

He stroked her face and wiped her tears with his thumb, "Please stay with me... Don't go..."

"I don't have any place to stay... I can't go to university with you..."

"My mother agreed to pay... just please, stay with me in my house... This is me being selfish... This is what I want," he was about to kiss her but she turned her head to look at her brother and father.

It struck his mind that he just made a mistake and didn't even think of her family's feeling. He's not the only one who wanted to be with her. Her family also wanted to do the same. He bit his lower lip and smiled. A fake smile...

"Go with your family, Sakura," she turned her gaze back to him once he said that with shock filled her face.

She was about to protest but he chuckled and said, "I'm sure it's what you want. I'm sorry for being so selfish."

He was hurting inside when he formed a laugh and said those sentences, "Go with your family, Sakura..."

He pushed her into the taxi with a little force. She tried to struggle but he was stronger than her. He held the door of the taxi and formed another fake smile before finally said those words.

"Goodbye, Sakura..."

Her eyes widened as she recalled the memory they had when they were still little.

_-Flashback-_

"_Goodbye, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura ran towards her house but she stopped when she didn't hear any reply from her best friend._

_She turned around and found him frowning, "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't like it when people say 'goodbye'. It sounds like we won't meet anymore," he explained._

_Sakura formed a little 'oops' but asked, "So what should we say when we're departing? I usually say 'goodbye'."_

_He smiled and said, "Let's just say 'see you'! It means we'll going to see each other again, right?"_

_She smiled and nodded, repeating their depart greetings, "See you, Syaoran-kun!"_

"_See you, Sakura-chan!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

He slammed the door and the taxi went. Suddenly, it was raining hard. Sakura kept on looking back at Syaoran who was standing in the rain, not even bother to get inside his house or find a shelter. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept wondering in her mind why he said 'goodbye' instead of 'see you'.

* * *

><p>Syaoran didn't really like rain, but somehow, he didn't mind the rain hit him this time. The taxi was now too far to be seen. No, it's not that he forgot that he didn't like the word 'goodbye'. Those words came out from his mouth at once.<p>

*honk honk*

He didn't bother to see who's in the car behind. He heard some noises and suddenly, the rain stopped hitting him. He turned around, finding Tomoyo and Eriol holding umbrella. They had a worried expression in their faces.

"Did you and Sakura-chan bid a nice 'goodbye'?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran smiled and nodded, "We did. And if you excuse me."

Before he got into his house, Tomoyo asked, "Won't you go to the airport, Li-kun? Come with us!"

He was silent for a moment before finally replied without turning his head around, "I'm sorry, I have something else to do..."

With that, he closed the door, leaving both Tomoyo and Eriol dumbfounded outside. Tomoyo was about to call him but Eriol stopped her for doing so.

"He needs some time alone," he escorted her back to the car as they continued with their conversation.

"Why did he let her go? He loves her so much," Tomoyo protested.

Eriol tried to calm her down, "Because he loves her TOO much, that he let her go. He was fighting against himself inside."

"What do you mean?"

"Part of him wants her to stay, that's the selfish part, and the other part concerns about her family," Eriol explained.

Tomoyo knitted her eyebrows, "How do you know that much? Do you guys share your minds?"

Eriol rolled his eyes, "We've been friends since he was a boy."

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

_A/N: Excuse me a minute! So, there will be a jump on the time after this! I think you'll going to be confused with all of things that will happen, but please just read it first! You'll get it later. Thanks!_

oOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Sakura was rubbing her arms in order to keep herself warm. The chill air was too much for her to handle. Usually, she had Syaoran beside her who would bring her into an embrace and warm her up. But at the moment, she was walking alone. She stopped in front of a particular house and was about to knock the front door when she saw a taxi stopped by. A woman came out from it and walked towards the front door. It was when Sakura recognized the woman.<p>

"Yelan-san!"

Yelan studied Sakura and smiled, "Ah, Sakura-chan, if I'm not mistaken. What are you doing this late night? Come on in."

Yelan took Sakura inside and she shook her head when she saw that the whole house was black with no lamp being turned on at all, "What have I taught him? I've told me hundred times to keep the light on at night."

Yelan switched the light and walked inside while Sakura still stood in awkwardness, "Why are you being a stranger, Sakura-chan? Come."

Sakura smiled and nodded as she brought her luggage into the living room, "What do you want to drink? Tea?"

"Anything's fine, Yelan-san," Sakura sat down on the sofa and waited for her to join in.

Yelan put two cups of tea on the coffee table and sat down beside Sakura, "Thank you, Yelan-san."

Yelan sipped a bit and said, "I'm sorry if my son had been putting you into troubles."

"No, not at all. I'm the one that have been a trouble for him..." she smiled gently.

Yelan only smiled before putting the cup back, "I heard that you and your family have to move. Why are you here exactly?"

Sakura took a deep breath before finally said a bit loud, but not too loud for Syaoran to notice that there were two women below, "Please let me stay here! You don't need to pay my university fees! I'll work to pay my stay here. I'll work anything, as a maid, anything! But please let me stay with Syaoran..."

She was blushing a bit when she confessed what she wanted to the older woman beside her who smiled, "Ah, so he didn't use that as an excuse to get extra cash."

Sakura was confused but Yelan smiled so gently and stroked Sakura's hair, "It's alright, my dear. You can stay here with my son and you'll go to university."

Sakura's eyes welled with tears of happiness, "Y-You're not pulling my legs, aren't you, Yelan-san?"

Yelan shook her head and said, "He loves you, and he paid for this."

"He did?" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

Yelan smiled and shook her head, "Not literally. He promised me not to get any bad score in university."

Sakura sighed in relief, "I thought he paid the money."

Sakura giggled and smiled, "Thank you so much, Yelan-san. I'll do anything to pay you back."

Yelan smiled and said mischievously, "I think Syaoran's asleep upstairs. We can have a talk before I go back to Hong Kong."

"You're not staying here?" Sakura asked.

Yelan shook her head, "I just wanted to make sure that he didn't make up an excuse to get money. But now, knowing the truth from your own mouth, I have no more doubt."

Sakura smiled and out of the blue, and idea popped up in her mind, "Yelan-san, where's Syaoran's father? I've never seen him."

Yelan smiled sadly and said, "My husband... he passed away..."

"I'm so sorry, Yelan-san. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. Didn't Syaoran tell you about that?" Yelan asked curiously.

Sakura shook her head, "No, he has never mentioned about his dad."

Yelan smiled, "No wonder, he didn't have any sweet memories with his dad. Would you like to hear the story?"

"If it's okay with you, Yelan-san," she answered.

Yelan nodded and started, "My husband had always wanted a son, as you see, I have four daughters. When I gave birth to Syaoran, my husband held him as if he was a rare treasure. He passed away right after he held Syaoran."

Sakura gasped in surprise and thought, _"That means Syaoran has never met his father..."_

"Once my husband died, there's no other heir except baby Syaoran. He couldn't enjoy his childhood since the elders trained him since he was a baby boy. That's why I brought him to Japan so that he would be out from the elders' reach," Yelan explained.

Sakura saw that tears rolled down Yelan's eyes and she gave her some tissue, "I'm sorry, I can't give you any details..."

Sakura shook her head, "It's okay. I pretty understand the situation. And... now I understand why Syaoran acted like a child sometimes."

She giggled at those memories but was also sympathized knowing that he didn't have a good childhood time as she probably did, "Thank you, Yelan-san, for sharing it with me."

Yelan nodded and smiled, "I have more things to share with you."

Sakura had a hard time to muffle her laughs as Yelan told her stories about Syaoran's childhood back in Hong Kong before they met. Sakura was sure Syaoran didn't want her to know some of the embarrassing stories and she was glad to know about them. She could use this to make him do something or she'll tell the whole world about the stories.

Hours passed and Yelan had to go back to Hong Kong, "Well, I think we'll talk again later, Sakura-chan. I have to catch my flight."

Sakura nodded and stood up to accompany her walk outside. Yelan strokes Sakura's hair and said, "My son loves you so much... He had never agreed with my deal before..."

Sakura giggled and nodded, "Thank you so much for everything, Yelan-san."

Yelan kissed her forehead and said, "Your welcome, my dear. Please take care of him."

Both of them shared a goodbye before Yelan walked outside to go to the airport. Sakura immediately went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Yelan had helped her to set the plan to greet Syaoran. After roughly half an hour, she heard footsteps.

"_Mom? Is that you?" _She heard his voice and she remembered that the lights in the corridor were still on.

Sakura's heart was beating faster than a train could go. She heard Syaoran calling for his mom and his footsteps are getting louder. He was approaching the dining room which was connected with the kitchen. She heard the door was opened and she turned around.

Amber met emeralds...

Blush crept Sakura's cheeks as she saw the person stood in front of her and she screamed, "Kyaaaaaaa! Put up some pants, Syaoran!"

* * *

><p>Sakura was sitting on a sofa in the living room, waiting for Syaoran to finish his breakfast that she had made for him. After a few minutes, she heard the sound of water flowing which turned to be Syaoran washing the dishes. He went into the living room and sat across her. They were silent since their meeting that morning was begun with an unexpected accident. He was only in his underwear and she, being as innocent as a little girl, saw a man only in his underwear for the very first time.<p>

Syaoran cleared his throat and broke the ice, "S-So, why are you here?"

"Umm..." Sakura wasn't sure what to say although she had been practicing the conversation while making the breakfast, "I... I change my mind..."

"But your family-"

"They ask me to choose... and I think, at the moment, I want to be with you more..." Sakura smiled shyly as she looked at the boy across her.

She saw the slight movement in his muscle that he was tense as his eyes widened in disbelief, "Y-You're kidding me..."

He closed his eyes and massaged his scalp, "No... This can't be happening... I must be dreaming... Sakura isn't here..."

Sakura felt guilty seeing her boyfriend acted like that. She decided to put her words into action. She approached him, took his face in her hands and pressed her pink lips on his warm ones. His eyes widened in surprise but slowly, he melted into the kiss.

"You're real..." he said in disbelief as they pulled back.

Sakura nodded and held his hands, "My father told me to go back. Touya-niisan wasn't that happy to know that I'll stay with you but-"

*ring ring*

Syaoran walked to pick up the phone, "Li residence."

"_Brat! I know my sister's there to stay with you! If you lay a finger on her, be ready to be buried alive!"_

Syaoran wasn't given any chance to even speak because Touya had hung up right after he finished his sentence. He put back the phone and sat beside Sakura, "Your brother."

Sakura giggled and kissed his cheek, "He won't know anything."

"But how? I mean, they want you there," Syaoran couldn't get rid his curiousity.

"Well, it was like this..."

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura sighed as they arrived at the airport. Tomoyo and Eriol were there to bid her goodbye but without Syaoran, it wasn't the same. Both Fujitaka and Touya realized that Sakura didn't want to go._

"_Sakura, do you really want to go?" Fujitaka held her shoulder._

_Sakura's cheeks were still wet because of her tears, "I..."_

_Fujitaka hugged her and said, "If you want to be with Li-kun, it's alright. You can stay with him."_

"_But what about you, Touya-niisan and mom?" Sakura asked worriedly._

_Touya grunted, "We're not monsters like you, kaijuu."_

_Sakura pouted with tears still rolling down her cheeks, "Don't worry, Sakura. We'll be fine."_

_Sakura hugged her father, "Thank you, Dad. You're the best father in the world."_

_She then stomped Touya's foot, "That's for calling me monster!" and hugged him, "Thank you, Touya-niisan..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"So, Eriol and Daidouji sent you here?" Syaoran asked.

"Uhh... not really... I stayed in Tomoyo-chan's house first because I wasn't ready to face you... I went here in the dawn walking..."

"In the dawn?" his eyes widened in shock and terror, "Sakura, how many times I've told you not to walk by yourself in the dark!"

Sakura giggled, she missed this protective-side of him, which reminded her of her brother, "I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it anymore!"

They cuddled for a few minutes in silence before Sakura said, "Ah! I forgot!"

"What?"

"I haven't sent the application for university..." she stuck her tongue out.

He raised an eyebrow and ruffled her hair, "I've sent it for you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I knew you're lying back then when you said you've sent it. I thought you're too lazy to make the essay so I did one for you!"

Sakura pouted, "You shouldn't have done that..."

* * *

><p>-Later, that night-<p>

"Syaoran," Sakura called as he washed the dishes (again).

"Just a minute, Sakura," he walked out from the kitchen a few minutes after that and trapped her on the sofa with both of his hands supporting his weigh on the armchair.

Sakura giggled and asked, "Where will I sleep tonight?"

Syaoran thought for a moment before saying, "In my bedroom."

She blushed and kicked him which made him fall down. She jumped and sat on his stomach to tickle him, "You pervert! I won't sleep with you!"

He pinned her down and tickled her back, "You're the one who's pervert! I didn't say that you'll sleep with me. Or... you want to?"

She hit him on his head playfully and stood up, "Hmph! In your dreams!"

He rubbed his head and brought her luggage upstairs. She went to the balcony and stared at her used-to-be balcony, "I can't believe that there will be someone that will stay in that room..."

"I hope it will be a hot and sexy girl," he joked and got a stomp on his foot.

"That reminds me, where did you sleep last night?" he asked as she sat on his bed.

Sakura took some casual clothes for her to sleep in, "On the sofa. Where will you sleep tonight?"

He grinned and plopped himself on his bed, "With you."

She shuddered and shivered, "Hell, no!"

He laughed at her reaction and asked before she went to the bathroom to change, "Hey, why don't you change here?"

She stuck her tongue at him, "In your dreams!"

He rolled his eyes and murmured, "I am dreaming..."

Syaoran waited for a few minutes before Sakura finally went out from the bathroom in T-shirt and shorts. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space beside him, signaling her to sit beside him. She complied but once she sat down, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck. She yelped in surprise and laughed a bit because his bangs tickled her neck.

He smelled her scent and smiled, "I love your smell..."

Sakura smiled as she stared at her boyfriend, "You look like a lost little boy..."

She circled her arms around his torso and rested her head on his, "Syaoran... Your mother and I have a little talk yesterday..."

"What did both of you talk about?"

"A lot," she stroked his back, "Your family, you, and your dad..."

She felt him tense when she said the last word. He pulled back and stared at her eyes, "You knew?"

She nodded and giggled, "That's why it's okay to be act like a child sometimes, Syaoran. Well, just not in the public like you run to the playground."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I won't do that. And I'll probably do that when we have kids..."

Both of them blushed and he stammered, "I-I'm sorry... It just slipped out from my mouth..."

They were silent for a few moments before Syaoran broke the ice, "Hey, I got a surprise for you."

He took her hand to his study and he sat down on the chair in front of his computer, "Aren't you tired standing? Here."

He pulled her onto his lap and she yelped, circling her arms around his neck for support, "Can you please stop giving me a heart attack?"

He gave her an Eskimo kiss and said, "I love teasing you."

He started his computer and checked his mail. He opened a certain e-mail and downloaded the attachment, "What is that, Syaoran? A prank?"

He raised an eyebrow and commented, "Can't you stop thinking negative at my surprise?"

She murmured, "Whatever," and kept playing at Syaoran's messy hair, not even giving any attention at the computer monitor.

Syaoran clicked a few times before kissing his girlfriend's lips, "Look at the monitor, will you?"

Sakura sighed and turned her head around. She read some words before her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. Tears welled in her eyes as she covered her opened mouth with her hands. She turned to face Syaoran who smiled at her and stroked her hair gently.

She shook her head and threw her arms around his neck and cried, "It's too much, Syaoran..."

He stroked her back and whispered, "I want to..."

He felt her trembling in his embrace, "You shouldn't have done this... You've done too much..."

He tried to soothe her, "I can't stand seeing you hurting like that... Besides, I don't want to erase our childhood memories with those balconies and bells, now do I?"

He took her face to see her watery emerald orbs, "Call your family and all of you can stay at your house again like before."

She shook her head, "I don't want to get our house back that easy. Let your mom keep the house, it hers anyway."

"But Sakura-"

She silenced him by putting her forefinger on his lips, "One day, when my dad gets enough money, he'll buy the house from your mom again. Until then, I don't want to accept it."

He sighed, "Works for me."

He turned his computer off and brought her bridal style back to his bedroom and laid her on his bed, "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Syaoran," she kissed him.

He was about to go out when she held his wrist, "Where will you sleep?"

"On the sofa in the living room of course. The guest room was dusty," he answered.

She felt blood crept her cheeks as she pulled him gently, "Stay with me here..."

He blushed and stammered, "B-B-But... w-we haven't..."

"We have ever slept together back then... when you stayed for a night at my house," she smiled shyly.

He scratched the back of his neck and got onto the bed beside her, "If you say so..."

They cuddled for a few minutes before Sakura admitted, "Syaoran... your mom told me something about you..."

"What is it?" he asked as he played with her hair.

She giggled and bit her lower lip before saying it, "Why you have never told me that you ever ran naked around your house when you're a boy?"

His eyes widened as he sweat, _"Oh boy..."_

* * *

><p>Wahahaha XD Is the ending cliffy? I hope not since there's nothing being hidden from the last conversation XP<p>

There will be two more chapter, one last chapter and an extra chapter!

I do really hope this story can get reviews past 100!

Next chapter: Epilogue

Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!


	14. Epilogue

Friends into Lovers

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Right, this is the last episode from Friends Into Lovers! There will be a deleted scene in the next chapter and also some author notes.

Here, you go!

Chapter 14: Epilogue

* * *

><p>-Sakura's POV-<p>

The light that beamed throw the drapes in my room woke me up. Fortunately, I have gained my natural alarm to wake up early. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening it fully. I sat up on the bed and stretched my torso. Suddenly, there was something... someone to be precised, who circled his arms around my waist and snuggled to it. I looked at the owner of those muscular arms and traced his jaws.

He's so cute when he's sleeping!

"It's ticklish..." he murmured when I stroked the point where his jaw and neck met.

"You're awake," I replied as I blew a kiss on his face.

He chuckled and his hands started to wander around under my T-shirt when suddenly...

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

"MOMMY! DADDY!" two children burst into the door and ran towards the older figures.

The brown haired man took his hand from the woman's shirt immediately and sat up on the bed, waiting for his kids to approach them. The boy's got brown hair and pair of emerald orbs, while the girl's got a lighter brown hair and pair of amber orbs. The girl got onto the man's lap while the boy got onto the woman's.

"Both of you are up so early!" the woman exclaimed as she laughed.

Both of the girl and the boy said, "Can we go to the park now? You promised us yesterday!"

The man chuckled and nodded, "Alright. But you've got to have your breakfast first."

The children squealed in delight and hugged their parents, "Yay! Thanks, Mommy, Daddy!"

They ran out from their parents' room and started talking about what they would do in the park. The adults could only smile seeing their children in such a happy state. The man mischievously snaked his hand beneath the woman's T-shirt and stroked her back. The woman rolled her eyes and slapped his hand.

"Mind your action," the woman went down from the bed and changed, leaving the man sighed on the bed.

* * *

><p>-Syaoran's POV-<p>

I go down from the bed and get ready to work. Work? Yeah, I'm continuing a family's company as a CEO. I go downstairs, knowing that there will be someone waiting for me in the dining room. As I walk into the room, two little kids tugged on my trousers.

"You take such a long time, Daddy!"

"Yeah, you make us wait!"

I laugh and pick both of them, "I'm sorry, where's your mommy?"

They point at the kitchen and I settle them down on their chair. I go to the kitchen and see my beautiful angel with apron cooking. I grin and snaked my arms around her waist, earning a surprised yelp from her.

"Stop shocking me, Syaoran!" She pouts and I take her lips in mine.

"Can you finish the breakfast quick? I'm hungry, Sakura..."

She hits me and gets back to her work, "Sit down nicely with the kids or you won't get any!"

I comply and wait for her with my kids in the dining room. Right, you're probably confused now so let me explain.

Sakura and I are married.

We got married seven years ago. I'm 28 with her being 27 now. Pretty young for being parents, huh? Well, Sakura had always wanted to get married at the age of 20. We've got two wonderful kids, Satoshi and Ayame. Satoshi's two years older than Ayame who's four year old.

"Breakfast ready!" She walks out from the kitchen with four plates on her hands. Haven't I told you that she's good at gymnastic?

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Ayame and Satoshi were playing at the park near their house. Ayame was sitting on a swing while Satoshi was pushing it. Just then, it started to rain.

"Aya-chan, let's go home now. It's raining," he stopped pushing and gave his hand to her to help her get down from the swing.

Unfortunately, she slipped and fell down, "Aya-chan, are you okay?"

He helped her to sit down and his eyes widened, "Your knee's bleeding!"

Ayame was currently crying because of the pain, "I-It hurts, onii-chan..."

Satoshi was panicked and gave her his jacket, "I'll call Mommy! Wait here!"

"W-Wait, onii-chan!" Ayame tried to stop him but he, having the trait to run as fast as a cheetah, had run beyond her sight.

Ayame looked all around her, "I... I-I'm alone..." and cried harder.

. . .

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ayame tried to look at the boy who owned the voice, "I-I'm afraid..."

The boy noticed the red liquid from her knee, took his handkerchief and wrapped it around her knee, "Does it hurt?"

Ayame nodded but she got a little bit calmer with this unknown boy with her, "Is your house near here?"

She nodded, "Let me take you home," and the boy helped her to walk home.

When they arrived in front of her house, Sakura was right in front of her house with Satoshi and they were about to go with worried written on their face. Ayame ran to them although she almost tripped a few times. Sakura quickly scooped her into her arms and wiped her tears.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Ayame nodded and said, "Mommy... someone walked Ayame home... He..."

Sakura followed her daughter's gaze but found no one around them, "W-Where's he? Mommy, onii-chan, you saw him right?"

Sakura gave her daughter an apologetic look and combed Ayame's hair with her hand, "I'm so sorry, sweetie... I didn't see anyone... Look, tomorrow, we will go back to the park and wait for him, okay?"

Ayame looked sad but could only nod as her mother gave her a kiss on her forehead. She was brought back into the house in her mother's arm and was put on a sofa while Sakura took the first-aid box from the cupboard. She came back and squatted in front of her daughter.

"Where did you get this, sweetie?" Sakura asked in surprise as she unwrapped the handkerchief which was circled around Ayame's knee.

"That boy gave it to me," Ayame answered.

Sakura formed a small 'o' before washing Ayame's knee and applying some medicine on it. Ayame's breath hitched and tears formed in her eyes as she felt pain when Sakura was applying the medicine. She stuck a band-aid and kissed her daughter's knee.

"There, it will be better soon, I promise," Sakura put the first-aid box back to the cupboard and let Satoshi led her sister back to the living room to play.

* * *

><p>-That night-<p>

"I'm home," Syaoran walked in and was greeted by his precious wife and kids.

"DADDY!" Both Satoshi and Ayame ran towards their father and hugged his legs.

Syaoran chuckled and squatted down to pull his kids into a warm embrace, "How's your day?"

"Aya-chan fell down and hurt her knee," Satoshi said first which made Syaoran's eyes widened and his smile turned into a worried expression.

He turned his attention to the petite girl in his arm, that's when he realized a patch on her knee. He stroked the surface gently and asked worriedly, "Does it still hurt?"

Ayame smiled and shook her head, "Mommy's a good doctor! It doesn't hurt at all now!"

Syaoran looked at her wife who smiled but still put a worried face. Ayame kissed her father's cheek and giggled, "Don't worry, Dad!"

He chuckled and ruffled both of his kids' hair, "Be careful next time, okay?"

He walked towards his wife and hugged her, his lips started to wander around her face, "The kids are here..."

Sakura said, "Satoshi, Ayame, wash your hands and wait in the dining room. Dinner's coming soon."

"Okay," both of the kids ran, soon not in the sight of the adults.

Syaoran chuckled at how his wife could manage the situation very well and kissed her, "You're amazing."

Sakura giggled and blew a kiss on his neck before pushing him, "Should I prepare a hot bath for you?"

"Will you join me?" he raised an eyebrow in humor, waiting her to answer.

She faked a grimace and hit him lightly on his chest, "In your dreams!"

With that, she went to the bathroom upstairs while he went to the dining room to meet his children and wait for the meal.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

"Mommy! Hurry up!" Ayame ran all around waiting for her mother.

Sakura took her pink silk scarf and put it around her shoulder, "Alright, let's go."

Ayame and Satoshi were holding hands while Sakura walked behind them to the park. Sakura felt nostalgia when she saw the park where she first met her husband, Syaoran. It had been around twenty-three years ago.

"Sakura-chan!" a woman with long raven hair walked towards the group.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted the woman back.

"Aya-chan, Satoshi!" Sakura called her kids who were about to play.

Both of the kids ran towards their mother and bowed, "Hello, aunty Tomoyo!"

"Hi there, Aya-chan, Sato-kun."

Ayame squealed when she saw the smaller girl in Tomoyo's arms, "Yuu-chan!"

Sakura giggled and stroked the petite girl's cheek gently, "How's Yuu-chan?"

"She's fine. She'll have her first birthday soon! All of you have to come!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"We won't miss it," Satoshi grinned.

Tomoyo laughed and asked, "Anyhow, what are you guys doing here?"

"Aya-chan wants to meet her knight in shining armor," Sakura giggled.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and laughed, "Isn't it Syaoran?" (A/N: You'll understand this later in Sakura's and Syaoran's little talk)

"I want to befriend with him, Aunty!" Ayame cut in happily.

Sakura squatted and kissed both of her kids' cheeks, "Why don't you wait for him there? Mommy wants to have a talk with Aunty Tomoyo."

Both Ayame and Satoshi nodded and ran to the inner part of the park. Satoshi helped Ayame to sit down on a bench while waiting for the boy to come.

"Isn't this the place where you first met your hubby, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo teased.

Sakura watched her kids as another boy around their age came, "Yes..."

The boy and her kids introduced themselves as they started to play together in the penguin park, "My salad days... When I was green in judgement..."

Tomoyo looked at her friend in confusion as Sakura giggled, "It's a quote from Shakespeare's Anthony & Cleopatra, it's Cleopatra's words when she saw her past."

Sakura stared at the trio who were playing together, "I still remember clearly that day, when we introduced ourselves and played together, well, Touya didn't though."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "I understand... It feels like you're seeing a movie about yourselves."

Sakura nodded and giggled, "But I don't really expect this exact thing happened to Aya-chan..."

Just then, the trio ran towards the two women, "Mommy! Aunty Tomoyo!"

Ayame held the boy by his hand and shoved him to front, "This is my new friend!"

Sakura smiled and squatted, "What's your name?"

"It's Tsubasa," the boy said nervously.

Sakura studied the boy with a gentle smile. Tsubasa's got a messy hair, just like Syaoran, but with a lighter brown color. His eyes were hazel, while Syaoran's were amber. To her surprise, they shared a resemblance although they didn't have any blood relation.

"_Another Sakura and another Syaoran..." _she thought.

"Can we go back and play, Mommy?" Satoshi asked.

Sakura nodded, "Sure," and the kids went back to play together.

They were silent for a few moments before Tomoyo asked, "When are you going to tell him?"

"He has to find out by himself..."

* * *

><p>-That night, after dinner-<p>

Sakura was waiting for her husband who was taking a bath. She was writing her shopping list on the living room when suddenly, two strong muscular arms circled her neck and shoulders. She giggled and turned her head around, only to be captured in a deep kiss.

"What are you doing, honey?" Syaoran asked as he peeked to the small paper she held.

"Oh, nothing. Just a few things a housewife should do," she patted the space beside her, signaling him to sit down.

He complied and circled his arm around her shoulder while she rested her head on his shoulder, "Syaoran, do you still remember our first meet?"

He nodded, "Why?"

She studied his fingers, which were longer, bigger and firmer than hers, "Well, something like that happened to Aya-chan. Yesterday, a boy walked her home and disappeared just like what you did. Today, they met and played together just like what we did! And guess what!"

"What?"

Sakura bit her lower lip before whispering to his ear, _"He is the boy next door!"_

Syaoran's eyes widened and he laughed dryly, "W-What? You're pulling my legs!"

She shook her head and smiled, "We went home together and found out that his house is just right beside us!"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Can't wait to beat the boy if he made Ayame cry."

She knew what he meant just by hearing his tone and poked his ribs, "My Dad didn't when you made me cry!"

"_Right..." _he murmured and rolled his eyes.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Sakura and Syaoran turned around and saw Ayame and Satoshi ran towards them.

As usual, Ayame jumped and sat on Syaoran's lap while Satoshi on Sakura's, "Daddy! Daddy! I made a new friend today!"

Syaoran tried to look surprise and asked, "Really? Who is that?"

"The boy next door, his name is Tsubasa," Satoshi answered.

Ayame nodded and tugged on her father's shirt, "Daddy, I just found out that his bedroom is right next to me! Can you please make us some bells?"

Syaoran and Sakura stole some glances at each other, knowing what their daughter meant by but acting as if not, "What do you mean, Ayame?"

"Well," Ayame blushed slightly and played with her fingers, "the window in his bedroom is right in front of my window. If we have some ropes and bells, if I want to talk to him, I'll just shake the rope so the bells in his room will ring and then, and then-"

Syaoran laughed when he saw his daughter pretends pulling the rope, "I understand. I'll make it this weekend."

Ayame squealed and hugged her father, "Thank you, Daddy! You're the best!"

Sakura giggled and whispered to her husband, _"Tsubasa shares a resemblance with you..."_

Ayame jumped down from his lap and was about to run when he stopped her, "Ayame, where are you going?"

Ayame blushed slightly and answered, "I want to tell Tsubasa-kun that you've agreed, Dad..."

An idea popped up in his mind as he faked a sad face, "Oh my... someone has stolen my wife-to-be..."

Sakura slapped him lightly on his back as Ayame ran back to her father and hugged his legs, "Don't worry, Daddy! I still want to marry you when I grow up!"

Syaoran laughed hard and patted the little girl's head, "Fine, fine."

Satoshi wriggled against his mother and jumped down to follow his sister, "Night, Mom, Dad!"

"Goodnight," Sakura and Syaoran replied in unison.

After they heard nothing, Sakura pouted, "I'm jealous, Syaoran..."

"Jealous? Don't tell me you're jealous with our own daughter," he laughed.

She pinched him hard, earning an 'ouch' from him, "Hey, it's only a joke. Besides that means, she wants to be like you when she grows up."

"I know, but still," she pinched his ear, "I won't let her marry any guy who is playboy like you."

She let go his ear and crossed her arms, "Geez, Syaoran, you're twenty eight and married!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow in confusion, _"She wasn't this mad when Ayame first said that..."_

Sakura stood up and walked, "I'm going to bed."

Syaoran sighed and gathered her shopping list, not bother to take a look at it and followed her upstairs into their bedroom. He found her nowhere in their bedroom, suspecting that she must be in the bathroom which was connected with their bedroom. She walked out with anger still written on her face.

"Sweetheart," Syaoran was about to walk towards her until she snapped.

"Don't sweetheart me!" Sakura started to change into her nightgown.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and thought, _"Damn those mood swings... Wait... Mood swings?"_

His eyes started to wander around her now-bare stomach. His eyes widened at the sight. Her usually-flat stomach was now a little bit round. It made a significant difference because she was slim. It struck him why she was getting so moody and rarely wore tight clothing. He glanced at her shopping list and found 'pregnancy milk' in her list.

After changing, she crawled under the blanket and slept on her side, not wanting to see his face when she slept. He changed his clothes and followed suit. He touched her arm gently, and after earning no fight back, he put his whole arm around her and rested his palm over her stomach.

"I'm sorry..." he cooed as he rubbed her stomach gently.

He didn't expect any reply since he thought she was asleep until, "... You apologized again..."

"It's my fault..." She rolled, now facing him with his palm still resting on her stomach.

"I thought you won't realize it..." tears started to fill her eyes.

He wiped her tears gently with his thumb, "Thanks to your mood swings though..."

She flashed a teary smile, "When?"

She rested her forehead against his, "Tomorrow will make it a month..."

Anger flashed in his eyes and it made her shudder although he tried to keep his voice low, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bangs covered her eyes as she didn't dare to meet his eyes, "My first pregnancy, I told you since I was so excited. My second pregnancy, I also told you. This time, I wonder whether you'll even give some attention to me and realize that I'm pregnant..."

"Sakura..." He shook his head when he heard her thought and felt guilt washed over him, "Don't you ever think that way..."

She suddenly burst into tears and buried her face on his chest, "I'm so sorry... I should have known that in both of my pregnancies before, you are here with me at home..."

"Yeah, you got me as a househusband before," he tried to calm her as he thought, _"Another mood swings..."_

He felt her nodded against his chest and continued, "And now you're working... I should have known that you're busy with your company and stuff..."

He brought her face up and kissed her, "Listen, it's none of your fault. I should've realized the changes in you."

She giggled and admitted, "Well, I'm quite used to it now, the morning sickness and craving and such..."

He chuckled and gave her an Eskimo kiss, "You forgive me now?"

She nodded and said, "Syaoran, I haven't said this to you..."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

She giggled and hugged him, "You'll going to be a daddy for the third time!"

* * *

><p>There! XD I hope you don't mind with the awkward ending (and I hope it's not cliffy)<p>

Ah, this is the ending *sniffle* a party please! XD

Please read the author notes below:

**First**, although this may be the end of the story, but there will be an extra chappie consisted of some deleted scenes!

**Second**, I want to say thank you to all of you guys! Because of your support and demands for the next chapter, I'm finally able to put this to the end (a good ending, of course)!

Big thanks for **Eyes for Vova only, James Birdsong, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, Astrid01, Fauxfire101, Ilhaine07, Kimiko17, Yasashii Ma, lilkathra, brightambereyes, djsjdg18, konan248, Mishrav Mikura, Pockie, Dandy352, xosunshinegirlxo, RosyRedPen, Lolly1o1, AngelNguyen1, EchizenRyoma, guardiana, , Syao Blossoms, chocobo16, ReploidCat, ., chibi-akasaku-lover **and for anons who reviewed this story of mine!

Thanks for you guys who didn't review too, at least you read my stories!

**Third**, if there's anything that make you confuse or hard to understand, don't hesitate to ask me. Or you're waiting for my other fics, yeah, don't hesitate to ask me too about their progress.

**Fourth**, main plot and main idea are mine, although I did ask for your ideas in the first date, but I just want to tell you, I'm not copying anyone's work. This is purely mine and any idea source that I take will always be put in the notes in the first chapter. I don't take the whole idea though, I'll twist it! So please, no issue.

Finally, I'm really glad that we make it this far and it's all thanks to your support!

See you in my other stories!

Sayonara!


	15. Extra Chapters: 2 Deleted Scenes

Friends into Lovers

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Aww, not so many reviews I got from the last chapter, well, since you guys make my dream of having 100 reviews come true, I'll still post this extra chapter!

I hope you enjoy it!

A small summary: Syaoran brought Sakura to Hong Kong to meet his family and the elders. This scene happened between chapter 13 and chapter 14. Uh... let's say, Syaoran's twenty and Sakura's nineteen.

Extra Chapter: Trip to Hong Kong

* * *

><p>-Japan-<p>

Sakura gulped as she waited for Syaoran who was at the airport counter to do some stuffs. She took a breath and told herself to calm down. Not long, Syaoran approached her and told her to go to the waiting room.

"You okay?" he asked when he realized that she was nervous.

She nodded and hugged herself. He threw an arm around her and chuckled, "Don't worry. My family won't bite."

She pouted and crossed her arms.

Yes, they were going to Hong Kong for a trip. But for Sakura, it wasn't merely a trip. They would go to visit Syaoran's family and stay in his house in Hong Kong. Sure, she had known his mother, Yelan, and had ever met his sisters. But this time was different. She would meet the elders, the ones who had the strongest positions in the family.

The trip wasn't so long. When the plane landed, Sakura observed her surroundings and was amazed. This is her very first time going abroad. But then, when the image of Syaoran's family emerged in her head, her smile vanished.

"_What if they don't like me?" _she kept wondering as they walked out from the airport.

Syaoran led her towards a black limousine where some people in suits bowed, "Welcome back, Li-sama."

Syaoran smiled and waved at them, "Wei!"

An old man, dressed in black suit bowed, "We have been expecting you, Li-sama."

Syaoran patted the old man's shoulder and said, "Don't be that polite, Wei."

Wei nodded and noticed Sakura, "Who is the pretty girl you bring, Li-sama?"

She blushed as he held her by her waist, "She's my girlfriend, Sakura."

Wei smiled and bowed, "Ah, Miss Sakura. Pleasure is mine to meet you."

Sakura could only nod while Syaoran laughed at her reaction, "Let's get inside."

Sakura complied. Syaoran was having a long chat with Wei, whom he told her as his used-to-be butler. When they arrived, he was about to get off the limousine but stopped when he saw her not moving.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked.

She bit her lip and asked, "Is my hair okay? How do I look? Am I neat enough?"

He blinked a few times before laughed and took her hand, "You look amazing."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of his house. No, it wasn't a house. It was an incredibly huge mansion. She was dumbfounded as he held her arm and escorted her to the front door. Once they got inside, a lot of maids bowed and greeted them.

"Welcome home, Li-sama."

Sakura gasped at the greetings as he chuckled and hugged her, "I'm home, everyone."

"Li-sama," Wei came towards them and said, "Your mother is expecting you and Miss Sakura."

Syaoran nodded and walked, "Thanks, Wei."

He led her into one big room and knocked, _"Come in!"_

They got inside, "Welcome, my child."

"Yelan-san!" Sakura smiled as she bowed.

"Little brother!" Four girls who seemed to be older than Syaoran barged in and hugged him tightly.

"Aww, I miss you!" "Why didn't you come back sooner?" "Where have you been?" "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Girls, calm down," Yelan said as the four girls let go of their little brother.

Once they let him go, they saw Sakura and hugged her immediately.

"Aww, so cute!" "Are you Syaoran's girlfriend?" "When did both of you start dating?" "Tell us everything!"

Syaoran was annoyed by his sisters behavior and took Sakura away from them, "Aww, little brother, we haven't done talking with her!"

"Yeah, but before she could answer your questions, she would have suffocated!"

"We didn't hold her that tight!"

"Yeah, you did!"

The arguments kept going on until Yelan asked them to stop, "Be quiet, all of you! We have a guest here!"

Silence took over as Yelan asked Syaoran to leave, "My son, the elders wish to see you once you get here."

He grimaced and said, "Alright. You'll be okay here, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and shooed him, "I'll be fine."

He kissed her forehead, earning a squeal from his sisters, "Aww... so sweet!"

He walked out, leaving Sakura with his mother and sisters alone, "So, Sakura-chan, you want to see the photos?"

* * *

><p>-A few hours later-<p>

"Sakura, the elders want to-" Syaoran walked in and was speechless to see what his girlfriend was doing.

"Ah, we have been founded," his sisters said.

Sakura giggled at Syaoran's reaction and showed him a picture, "You're so cute when you're still a baby, Syaoran!"

He blushed and quickly took the photo and the photo album away, "What have you done to her?"

"Don't worry, little brother. We only shared your photos when you're still a naked baby and also stories!"

He felt like fainting because when his sisters said 'stories', what they meant were actually 'embarrassing stories'. He looked at his girlfriend who was grinning at him. He was sure that she got a lot of things to threaten him later...

* * *

><p>-After meeting the elders-<p>

Sakura sighed in relief as she walked out from the elders' room, "How's it, Sakura?"

"Fiuh, not bad... I think I was sweating inside," Sakura giggled as he wiped some sweat from her forehead.

He led her to his bedroom and said, "I want to show you something, Sakura."

He took a book and opened a certain page, "Guess who's this."

Sakura knitted her eyebrows and pointed at a woman with long black hair, "Umm... is this your mom?"

"Bingo!"

"And this is..." Sakura thought for a moment as she stared at the brown-haired man in the photo, "Is it you?"

He flashed a sad smile and shook his head, "It's my father. I'm an exact copy of him, huh?"

Sakura was about to apologize but she shook that thought away, "Yeah... I feel like seeing your father in you..."

He nodded and said, "I barely meet him since they say he died right after he saw me... But then, my mother often tells me that father is deep inside me... And my sisters say that he's a great father."

Sakura could only stare at him as he told her his story, "After he died, there was no other heir except me, so I was trained as soon as I could walk. I didn't see what's so fun having your childhood."

"Then your mom brought you to Japan," Sakura continued as she took a hold of his hand.

"Yeah, and I met you there."

He chuckled as she said, "I wonder if our kids will also be an exact replica of you..."

Both of them blushed at the thought but flashed a smile, "I'd like to know that too..."

Sakura nodded, closed her eyes and leant forward, thinking that he wanted to kiss her, but when she felt both warm hands holding her shoulders and pulled her back, she opened her eyes in confusion, "Syaoran?"

He blushed madly as he tried to avoid eye contact with her, "Listen, Sakura... We've going out for quite a long time... We have known each other well since we're kids..."

Sakura could only nod and wait for what came next from his mouth, "So... what I'm trying to say is... I know we're still too young for it... but you've ever told me about your dreams and such... and well..."

He got on his knee and took out a red box from his pocket, opening the box and revealing a ring with diamond on it, "Will you marry me, Sakura?"

She gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. She didn't expect that Syaoran would do such this thing. Indeed, she had ever told him about her dreams of getting married at twenty, but she didn't expect anything at all. Tears started to form in her eyes as she threw herself on him.

"Yes... Yes!"

He felt something wet against his neck and took her face to wipe her tears, "Let me put it on you..."

She nodded and let him take her hand to put the ring on her ring finger, "It looks nice on you..."

She giggled and they went back to sit on his bed, cuddling, "Syaoran... I want to show you something..."

"What is it?"

She took her wallet, "I wonder if our boy will be like this," and showed him a picture of him being a baby and naked.

He blushed madly, "SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?"

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, downstairs-<p>

"_SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?"_

"Seems like she showed him..." one of his sisters said.

His other sister said, "Well, get ready for..."

"SHIEFA! FU TIE! FAN REN! FEI MEI!" Syaoran yelled from outside of the room.

"Here he comes," they said together.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

A/N: Well, that's one of the extra: deleted scenes I got! Here's one of them that I wanted to put in chapter 13, but well, enjoy!

oOoOoOo

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings! The scene below doesn't have any connection with the scene before!<strong>

(This scene happened after Sakura knew Syaoran's secret)

-Tomoeda University-

"Syaoran, we have to go back to class!" Sakura pouted as Syaoran kept on hugging her.

"Can't we just skip the class?" he asked with a chuckle.

She hit him on his head and pouted, "No way! You promised your mother to get a good score in university and now, what are you going to do? Skipping class?"

"I promised her to get a good score, not to join the class every time!" He tried to protest.

Sakura's eyes glinted with an idea, _"This will make him get into the class."_

"Fine," Syaoran sighed as he knew she gave in, "But I'll tell all the people here that biggest secret of yours."

"W-What? Sakura, you don't mean-"

She grinned and stood up, "GUYS! DO YOU KNOW THAT OUR SUPER COOL SYAORAN LI HAS EVER- Mmph!"

He covered her mouth with his palm and took her away, "I'm sorry for the noise! Excuse us!"

With that he ran away with a high speed, "Sakura! Don't you ever spill the beans!"

"Hmph!" she pouted, "Only if you promise not to skip any class."

He rolled his eyes, knowing that she won the bargain, "Fine."

She shooed him and then phoned someone, "Yelan-san? Yep, that secret is more useful that I thought!"

* * *

><p>AN: There XD remember Syaoran's secret? The one that he had ever run around the house naked when he was a kid? Yeah! Sakura, you're a smart girl!

So, I guess this is the end of the deleted scene! This chapter also closes this story, 'Friends Into Lovers', completely and formally. *sheds some tears*

Aww, thank you so much guys for your support!

And I'd like to tell you guys that I've posted a new story called "**Music Is Not My Life**"!

It's also a comedy romance just like this story with a deeper matter. I hope I can do it better since I'll change my way of writing a bit in that story!

So please check it out!

Best Regards,

Miharu Tsubaki


End file.
